Megamorphs 5: Powerless
by MrEpic92
Summary: sequel to Animorphs 55: The End. Just when the Animorphs thought things had died down in the action/alien department another foe comes along in the form of old enemy. This is truly nowhere near the end. Hint: Yeerk.
1. Prologue

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Prologue**

I sent him back to where he was and called upon Marco Santos. Another member of the Animorphs.

"What the hell is going on?"

Seeing as he was Jake's best friend he could give him a message from me. I would have given it to him myself but he has some sort of barrier surrounding him.

Miraculously he had avoided my taunts and threats with pure courage. Something I loathed very much.

HELLO MARCO, HOW ARE YOU TODAY?

"Crayak. Still as ugly as ever."

SILENCE PUNY HUMAN I NEED YOU ONLY TO PASS ON SOMETHING TO YOUR DEAR FRIEND JAKE.

"Yeah and what might that be?"

I WANT YOU TO TELL HIM THAT I HAVE SOMETHING UP MY SLEEVE, A WILDCARD IF YOU WILL.

"Drode."

NO NOT THAT WILDCARD ALTHOUGH HE DOES PLAY A PART IN IT. I MEAN TO SAY THAT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS SHOULD BE ALERT BECAUSE SOON YOUR TIME OF LEISURE WILL BE CLOUDED WITH PAIN AND CONFUSION.

"Okay then I'll get the message to him, but I want you to know something. First, me and my friends have dealt with a lot of bad guys in our time especially some of your goons, so anything you have left is either really crap or really strong. Both ways we've got the Ellimist on our side and he ain't no chump."

SILLY HOMOSAPIEN. IT WILL ALL END FOR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS, AND AS FOR THAT SACK OF MANURE WHO CALLS HIMSELF ELLIMIST. HE WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT HIM... AS SOON AS I"M DONE WITH YOU.

With that I sent him back. They were continuously getting stronger. These Animorphs.

Well soon it will be over. I wondered whether they realized that my wildcard had been letting one person live instead of die on Earth.

This so-called person would have died had it not been for me. However I saved them knowing what would happen in the years to come.

There would be a secret group formed by this person which would ruin everything for the hopeful emotional humans that call themselves the Animorphs.

In the past two years they have nothing but pleasure and pity. The only sadness that occurred was when they thought of their fallen comrades in the Kelbrids war.

The One had failed me. I was much better off with Drode, he hadn't been killed yet.

I now had my plan in motion. My wildcard, the one or should I say two I let live was Taylor and her Yeerk.


	2. The Missed

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 1: Jake**

I stared blankly out a transparent window in the ship's main room. Ax was by the controls working on something I didn't know about but I was tired, too tired to do anything but wait for us to land.

**Prince Jake, we should be landing shortly. Approximately eight of your minutes.** I turned around and walked over to him.

"Has it really been a year, I mean it flew by didn't it?" A lie of course. I was trying to keep the morale of the group up. We had left one of the most well known Andalites in the universe to die of suffocation.

Just another sacrifice in the never ending war. Now finally we might be able to live a peaceful, normal life. I laughed at myself.

We would never be normal. This would never end, somehow I knew it. Don't ask me how but I knew.

**You do not need to lie to me. I understand what you are doing. War Prince Alloran would have chosen death over being controlled by The Abomination and The One. It is a shame that such a fine Andalite warrior spent the last 20 years trapped with a Yeerk only to be let go and taken over three years later.**

At that point Cassie and Marco came walking towards us. "So how long till we land. I haven't had Pizza Hut for two years. It's torture." Cassie put her arm through mine and held my hand with the other.

I saw the sadness in her eyes just moments later. She seemed to see the same thing in me because her perfect smile felt empty and sad.

"Where are Tobias and Rachel?" Marco shrugged. **We have 3 minutes before we land.** Rachel arrived seconds after Ax was done. Looking perfect, every hair in place.

Tobias was behind her in human morph his hair scruffier than usual, looking a bit embarrassed.

"We about to land?" I nodded. Rachel nodded back after I answered her question. We stood there for a good few minutes before Marco started to say something.

He pointed at Tobias, then Rachel. "Did you two...?"

Before he could complete his question Ax announced that we had landed and Erek arrived in the room. Ax didn't need to as we all wobbled about for a few seconds due to the impact of us landing.

He opened the doors and their stood about a dozen photographers and journalists. How did they know we had arrived?

We walked down as they flashed their cameras and scribbled away in their notebooks. The sunlight pierced my eyes.

"How did it go? Where are your comrades? Were you successful in destroying This One? Did you find it hard living in space for almost two years?"

We walked past them saying we would answer their questions later but they kinda walked away once they saw Ax's tail-blade swish from left to right faster then they could see.

I heard one brave journalist ask: Jake, are you and Rachel dating? I turned around and was about to confront her and set her straight, but Rachel beat me too it.

"Jake is my cousin. He has a girlfriend." She pointed at Cassie. "I have a boyfriend too."

She was about to turn around and point at Tobias but he had demorphed and was perched on a nearby fence. "Never mind."

Rachel walked off to him and I walked up to the journalist. She looked terrified at her mistake. Maybe she had seen Rachel go Grizzly.

"What made you think we were going out?" For some reason she relaxed as soon as I asked the question.

"Because…" She smiled. "You both are the best looking out of the group." This time I smiled. I turned around to see the others a few feet away looking at two cars coming down from the entrance.

"What day is it today and how did you know we were gonna arrive today?" A dumpy journalist near the back of the group answered.

"It's Friday and there's been a project concerning your arrival at the national space center in town. They were monitoring you through an advanced radar machine. I was their when they saw a signal and I rushed here. I do not know how these guys got here."

Ax never turned the cloaking machine on then. "Jake!" I looked behind me.

There stood my mom and dad and the others parents too. It had been two years since I had seen them. I ran up to them and hugged them both not letting go for a good few minutes.

"We missed you, Jake."


	3. The Inevitable

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 2: Cassie**

While Jake was talking to the reporters, the rest of us walked on. "Hey isn't that a car?" Marco pointed to a maroon coloured car coming through the entrance.

Do not point Marco. It is known to be rude on Earth. Ax. Marco slapped his forehead. "Thanks for the lesson on manners, Ax."

The maroon car stopped in front of us. It was some sort of 7 seater. Out came Steve, Jean, Peter, Eva, Naomi, Dan and Loren.

Marco ran up to Eva and hugged her whilst Peter patted him on the back. Tobias was being stroked in his hawk form by Loren who was whispering something to him. Rachel held on to both Dan and Naomi simultaneously.

My parents were nowhere to be seen. I don't know why they didn't come. Jake ran past me to hug his parents. He seemed happy, they all did.

At that exact moment Loren walked up to me. "Don't worry Michelle and Walter offered to pick up Sara from school. They should be here shortly."

I thanked her after hearing Jake say that we should go to our parents' houses because they are close by and to get some rest. I agreed but how were we going to get home their was only one car. Unless we morphed, but I think everyone wanted to lay off the morphing at least for a while.

Mr. King stood by a few feet away. Probably waiting for Erek.

My parents arrived two minutes later in another 7 seater, this time silver. Another blue car was behind them with Sara behind the wheel. The parents got back in their car and the Animorphs got into the silver car. Ax had to morph human before he did.

Erek walked off with Mr. King towards the entrance. Sara asked Rachel whether we should have given them a ride. Rachel replied with "They both weigh about 250 pounds and if they wanted a ride they would've asked."

There wasn't enough space for Rachel so she went to sit with Sara. Once we all got into a vehicle it was okay to go. We drove with laughter the whole way. Jake being the reason, he couldn't stop laughing at my Dad's jokes.

Once my Dad dropped off everyone where they were supposed to be, we headed home. "So the others seem tired but well." If well is what you call fighting an army of controlled aliens and getting everyone but Erek killed.

Then yeah we were all pretty well Mom.

I spent the rest of the day explaining to them what happened over there on that planet billions of light years away.

Ending with the death of Toby.

"She's gone." My mother said disbelieving. "She was the only one you knew from before the war. I know how you feel." I reassured her.

My father went to put his arm around her.

"She was a good leader. The Hork-Bajir too were a great species. Designed brilliantly to every last detail. Herbivores really. But after being controlled by those evil slugs who knew what they had become. They had no choice. She had no choice. Once they were free they still had to fight. Fight for their freedom."

Once he was done talking I went to get them some tea. We settled down and had something to eat too. For a few moments it even seemed normal.

All I could think about was Toby how she died fighting. When all she wanted was peace. She was there on the Andalite homeworld helping them save their planet when at one point the Hork-Bajir were being helped by the Andalites.

More like set-up. The Andalites decided to write them off with a virus infecting Hork-Bajir and Yeerks alike. It was murder.

Kill two birds with one stone probably best described it. I used to think: why did the world have killing, violence and war? It never helped anyone.

But that was a long time ago, before I learned that all this was inevitable with us humans.


	4. The Again

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 3: Rachel**

It's been two years more or less since we came back. Huge Controversy surrounded when we were blamed for our comrades deaths. They held a trial for all of us.

They didn't know what happened on that planet far, far away. They had no clue whether we killed the others or if they truly died the way we said. Not until Erek came to the trial and showed video footage of the fight between the Andalite and Kelbrid armies, footage he got from my head.

He told the jury "I can get 5 different perspectives some maybe including the death of Sgt. Santorelli, Jeanne Gerard, Andalite warrior Menderash and Hork-Bajir seer Toby Hamee. These people saved your lives; they didn't make it hard just because you got stuck with jury duty."

We were off the hook and officially hot Hollywood. I don't want to brag but I was offered countless movie roles with co-stars like Matt Damon, Ben Affleck, Johnny Deep, Leonardo Dicaprio and Brad Pitt.

I said no to every single one. I didn't want to get into that crowd. I wanted to relax, to stay out of the spotlight. But I always seemed to be the center of attention.

The others were busy too. Cassie planned the funerals of all those who died from our team. The funeral director didn't offer any service for Toby's funeral and laughed at Cassie saying she would need a really big spike-proof coffin.

She got seriously pissed but before she could morph wolf and chomp his leg off a tiger came strolling in and put the guy back into his place. The tiger being Jake of course sat there letting Cassie pat his head while the funeral director sorted out the stuff.

Marco was back to being Hollywood's most dashing bachelor courtesy of Empire magazine. Even though he wasn't as tall as some of the other entries. He broke up with my sister, Jordan because she hooked up with some guy while he was gone. His name was Jared. Not much I knew about him, he had black hair ending in a side fringe. He wore jeans all the time and his T-shirts always read something with a deep weird meaning.

He was an odd character. Something my mom would say describing someone in one of her cases. While I was away on the Andalite homeworld she had become best friends with Loren. All our parents had grown close while we were away. My Mom and Loren balanced each other out perfectly. If my mother was to get angry Loren would calm her down.

Everybody said Loren looked like me, some mistaking her for my mother. I could see the resemblance. Blonde hair, great looks but they're differences though. She was nice as well and I got to know her well. Seeing as I was engaged to her son.

Yes, Tobias and I got married. He asked me one day after a few hours of flying over the beach. "I'm in love with you Rachel, you know that but these days I feel like will never be peaceful. Never get to live out our lives and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

I started to cry and he thought he'd done something wrong but I hugged him and didn't let go. "Yes. Tobias, I will marry you."

This all happened in the time of a month after we got back. We got married straight away. Jake and the others were there, our parents too. Jake seemed depressed but with the combined help of the Animorphs we cheered him up little by little. He would never fully recover but he continued on with his life.

Cassie and he got married three months after us. After these two years had passed Cassie and Jake had a child together. A 1 year old boy named Tom to be exact. Tobias and I too had fraternal twins. One boy named Alan and a girl named Ella both 15 months old.

I don't know why we chose those names but they just seemed to fit. Like destiny or something. Jake's son was called Tom for a reason. But Alan and Ella came out of nowhere.

After the past two years I had been waiting for him. The Ellimist, see after he told me I was to save my friends he let me live but with one deadly catch. After my job on Earth was done I was to die. Again.


	5. The Help

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 4: Ax**

I was holding young Tom in my hands. Tom being Prince Jake's son named after his brother, Tom Berenson. He was a controller before we even started fighting the Yeerks.

It was a tragic story. All My Prince would ever think about was saving his brother. But in the end he died. He lost his brother to the Yeerks, to the war.

The same fate fell upon me. My brother was War Prince Elfangor-Srinial-Shamtul. A hero among our people.

"You okay Ax?" I looked up from where I was to see Cassie standing there with a liquid substance encased in a bottle with a feeder like end to it.

"Yes I am fine. I have long learnt how to deal with my human morph, I see myself as an expert." Cassie smiled.

"Okay. I need to feed the baby some milk from his bottle." I nodded. "He seems thirsty, that would be a good thing to do. While you do I will watch These Messages." I turned on the Television and we sat down to watch.

"Why didn't you go with Jake and Marco? You're living with Marco you must hang out a lot."

"We do Cassie its just I thought I should keep you company. You've put even the President on hold to take care of your son. It must be dull without Prince Jake."

"Well sometimes but I want to be here when something big happens, like his first steps or his first words. Not off in some office."

"I see. Do you have cinnamon buns in the house right now?" She looked at me analyzing.

"What are you really here for? If there's a problem you can talk to me."

There was no point of holding it in anymore. I had to tell her.

"Cassie. I have not seen my mother and father for a few years and I wish to meet them before I do not get the chance."

"Do not get the chance." She repeated. "What do you mean by that?" Her brow furrowed as she talked.

"Cassie we have been fighting a war both personal and public with the Yeerks and among others for most of our lives. This is merely luck that we have had two years without any blood being spilt. I want to be here when and if something happens."

Cassie stood up, baby in hand. "That's a good idea, Ax. We will talk to Jake when he gets home."

"Thank you for understanding. You are a good friend. Cassie." She smiled kindly and left to put the baby to sleep.

While she was gone I thought of how my friends would take this news. I missed my family greatly, but Prince Jake and the others were my family too.

Would I have to pick between them? If so who would I choose?

**Hey Ax-man, you look kinda worried. Something on your mind?** I was startled by Tobias's sudden appearance.

"I'm fine. How about you? How are your twins?" He demorphed and then answered. "Rachel came with me and she's stuck with pram duty. Oh there she is."

Rachel walked in with her pram. "Hey Ax. Where's Cassie?" I answered quickly. "She's in the room past the stairs." Rachel went to see Cassie in the room i had pointed to.

Tobias sat down on the sofa relaxed in human morph. "Tobias I need your help."

"Aww man. You could've told me before I morphed and sat down. I hope whatever we are going to do is worth me ruffling my feathers for."


	6. The Match

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 5: Marco**

SWISSSHHH!

Me and Jake. The ultimate test of willpower, endurance, agility and pure hardcore strength.

A basketball match. Our fifth one after I insisted. I lost the first four but the fourth one was something special, why do you ask?

Because I scored and not just some lame two-pointer right in front of the net, but a full blown 3-pointer halfway down the court with Jake and his 6ft stature covering me.

I was Shaq. I was Kobe. I was Michael Johnson. I was Magic Johnson.

Yeah that was the best way to describe it. Magic, that's what it would have taken to beat Jake.

"It's not your day Jake. I have magic on my side." I looked up at scoreboard: 35 to him and 36 to me.

"Nah. I think I gonna be fifth time lucky." He grinned, full of energy despite the fact that we were both sweating like polar bears in the Sahara Desert.

Five more points and I'd be a hero, a legend, a superstar. Hey, I guy can dream can't he.

I dribbled left to right looking for a opening. Yes, his left hand was slower than his right. The ball must have hit the tip of his fingers giving him what we ball players call a 'ball jam'.

I made my move while he took a breath. I dribbled and dribbled took my two steps and made the sweetest shot in the history of basketball.

38-35. I was leading. He passed the ball to me and I got ready to pull off another miracle shot. I dribbled past him but then he disappeared, where did he go?

I got my answer seconds later he had doubled back and instead of coming for me as soon as he passed me the ball, he had lurked away and grabbed the ball as soon as I went for the hoop.

Instead of going for the shot as soon as he had the ball he dribbled back and on the half way line and performed a exceptionally beautiful fade away.

We were even, now I had to be more cautious. One more of those neat tricks and I'd be the one to fade away.

I had to win this, and I knew how. I could tell he saw me notice his weakness and now he would do his best to cover it leaving his other side open. He dribbled left, right, left, right.

He was a blur. But that's when I realized I could use his technique against him. I stayed well back until he neared the hoop he went in and I slipped in front of him and took the ball cleanly out of his hands.

He was just as amazed as I was. I dribbled back just like he did and just as I was about to let the ball leave my fingers…

**Prince Jake! Marco!** The ball had lifted off but hit the rim. No net, shattered dreams and no Magic. All gone. I felt like crying but I kept my head high.

Jake had grabbed the ball as it bounced off the rim and dribbled back next to me. Went for the shot and…

SWISSSHHH!

"Good match, Marco. You nearly had me." He patted me on my back and walked off to see what Ax wanted since he had shouted.

I walked over to them and noticed Tobias perched on the bench next to us. "So Ax what did you want?" He had his fingers intertwined together. He was nervous to tell us what he had come for.

"Do you know what he wants to say?" I asked Tobias.

**No. The only thing I know is that you suck at basketball, Marco.**

"Watch it Tweety."


	7. The Tonight

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 6: Tobias**

"What you want to leave? Why, did we not feed you enough cinnamon buns?" Marco seemed to be the most outspoken at this point.

We were at Cassie and Jake's house. They used to live in a big cabin in the woods during the time Ax was taken over.

Now they were living in this big house just like mine and Rachel's. It was a five minute walk from Yellowstone. Home of the Hork-Bajir.

"Look if Ax wants to go meet his family then that's fine he should."

**Thank you, Prince Jake.**

Marco was about to say something but quieted down with a caring look from Cassie. "You should go. Who knows how much time there is before the action heats up and we're fighting for our life."

Everyone was staring at Rachel and were surprised by what she had just said. She seemed more relaxed since she was brought back from the dead. Instead of rushing into the action she would stop and think. That wasn't her style, it never was.

Jake would come up with the plans or someone else but never her. She was the warrior, the fighter but never the thinker.

Now instead of giving confidence to the others she seemed to do the total opposite. We had all noticed her change but did anyone of us know what really happened to change her.

I thought the same Rachel. I would like to see my mother and father and then come back before someone attacked or something bad happened.

We stayed silent for a minute. Marco just bursting to say this was insane. I knew he didn't want Ax to go; they had grown closer towards the end of the war with the Yeerks and now they had been living in the same house for two years.

Jake finally decided to say something. "I know some of us may not be happy with Ax's decision."

He spared a second to give Marco a look of agreement.

"But Ax is a grown-up just like us and he has the right to choose whether or not he can meet his family. We should happily agree."

He turned to Ax. "Before you go I need to call some people just to check if there's any danger approaching which we might need your help with. Even though we haven't seen any action in these last two years, it's always good to be cautious."

He left the room and Marco walked over to Ax who was standing in the corner of the humongous living room near the pool table.

I would play with Jake some times and I've gotten really good, good enough to beat him that is.

"You sure about this Ax. I mean I don't think we're in any sudden danger. You could go any old time right?"

Marco, don't worry we're all going to miss him just as much you do. As soon as I was done Marco looked embarrassed, shy even.

He's not the type to be shy. Jake came back and announced that Ax was free to leave and there was no approaching danger.

"So when do you want to leave?" Cassie asked. He answered instantly. **Tonight. There is a small Andalite ship ready to go back to its home and they are more than happy to have me.**

We were all surprised, but we still went ahead with it. We dropped him off and say our goodbyes.

Just as he boarded the ship he turned around and said **It has been a pleasure fighting alongside you friends.**


	8. The Dart

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 7: Jake**

Marco, Tobias and I were in a diner on the edge of the city, all sitting down eating and thinking about Ax.

Happiness seemed to vanish now that Ax had gone. It sounds corny but Ax was a friend and a fellow fighter of freedom. We had been in so many battles together I could hardly remember.

He had probably saved our necks a hundred times over all in the never ending war with Yeerks, Howlers, Helmacrons and most recently Kelbrids.

"Cheer up Jake. It's not like he's dead." Marco nodded in agreement with Tobias.

"Yeah he's right. Before we know he'll be back to eating cigarette butts and paper plates from the food court."

I smiled a little and Marco immediately went back into conversation.

"There it is, that golden smile Jakey boy. Have me and Tobias even told you about the time Ax tried to act like local punks and his scary act involved shuffling groceries out of their neat piles."

I nodded slightly. "Yeah you did actually. I remember laughing while trying to be serious."

I finished off my apple pie, payed for the meal and then we headed out to the small parking lot.

"Tobias you getting in?" I asked as Marco slided into the dark blue Aston Martin, Rachel gave me as a wedding present.

"Nah. You guys go ahead I'm gonna go see my kids." He walked off towards a dark alley.

"Why not demorph here Tobias? No need to worry about people finding out your secret."

He smiled and tapped his own forehead lightly. "Force of habit. Jake." He started to demorph and I went to open the door of the Aston Martin but a slightly tanned hand reached out and placed itself on top of the door.

I looked up to see a right hook smash into my face. The pain was strong but I've had worse, much worse. I quickly recovered and tackled the guy to the floor but that wasn't enough and he was huge with a wooly black mask covering his face.

He shoved me off himself before I could hit him and he gave me a kick to the chest causing me to gasp and lose precious air.

TSSEEEEEEEEW!

His bright blue eyes were highlighted through his mask. More than enough for my red-tailed friend. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed the huge man with a strangely high-pitched voice.

Even through all of this he still tried to take me down. I dodged both fists and put all of my power into my fist and punched him in his stomach. He went down but I hoped he stayed down.

Now I looked around to see Marco in his gorilla morph and with two more husky guys on the floor and one seemingly frightened guy backing away and hurriedly filling a small injection thing with mini darts.

Tobias was perched on top of the Aston Martin. I could hear police sirens in the distance and the few people who were in the diner now stared through the windows both in awe and terror.

**What do we do with him?**

The guy left conscious was finally done fidgeting with his device and shot it straight at Marco. A small dart flew out at incredible speed no Gorilla could match.

As soon as the tiny dart pierced his body Marco started demorphing… no wait he wasn't demorphing the dart made him do it.


	9. The Remembrance

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 8: Cassie**

You know that feeling you get when you know something bad is gonna happen and really fast. Well that was what I felt like right now.

Tom and Ella were sleeping and I was holding Alan in my hands. Rachel was in the kitchen getting a drink and that's when the phone call came.

Alan who was the last one about to fall asleep awoke with a new set of crying vocals thanks to my immensely noisy cordless home phone. Rachel came out of the kitchen and took her son into her arms from me while I went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" It was Jake.

"Hey. I'm missing you." I said softly, waiting for a reply. "I'm missing you too. Especially when I'm in a dump like this."

"What's wrong? Where are you?" He replied after giving a long sigh. "I'm in the police department across the city. I know you've probably heard this a million times already but it's a long story."

I laughed even though I was scared that the bad thing was about to happen, right about now.

"I've never been with a bad boy before." I hung up without telling him that I would be coming to get him, I don't know why but I did.

"Everything okay. Did Marco get Jake and Tobias into trouble or something?" Rachel asked as she held Alan up to her chest and lulled him to sleep.

It seemed to work because Alan had since then stopped crying. "Long story is what Jake is saying but I don't think it's a good one."

Rachel walked away with Alan into mine and Jake's room and set him down to sleep in Tom's huge cot next to Tom and Ella. While she did that I walked over to the coat hanger and was about to grab my jacket but Rachel beat me too it and put it on.

"I'll go Cassie, where are they?" I shut my eyes quickly and opened them. "Their in the local police department on the other side of the city."

I swear that moment Rachel smiled just like the old days. Back when we would take down bad guys and still manage to finish homework for a dreaded Monday.

"Don't worry. They're probably in trouble for morphing in public and scaring the crap out of everyone or something stupid like that. You can take care of the kid's right?"

With that Rachel left and I was stuck with thinking about what had happened. I walked over to my room and got dressed into a nightgown going all the way down to my knees.

I knew I wasn't going to any sleep but it was better to lie down instead of standing around waiting. I nearly drifted off to sleep until I saw a shadow lurking up to me. I opened my eyes instantly and a big hand covered my mouth from screaming or shouting. I flailed my legs helplessly but another masked man grabbed them.

I looked over at the babies who were still sleeping. It was hopeless, I had no chance of winning unless I morphed, and maybe it would surprise them.

I began to morph and they both released me. But what they did next was not what I expected. The one wearing a hooded sweatshirt concealing his features pulled out a dart gun of some sort in my stomach.

I started to demorph unwillingly. Now I was screwed. What would happen now? What would they do to me?

Then out of nowhere a man ran in to the room and grabbed one of the men attacking me and threw him out the window literally.

Then he tapped the remaining one on the head and that guy fell down like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey Cassie. Jake informed me on my internal cell phone that you may be attacked. Could you tell me if you were shot with a dart gun or something?"

I got up out of the bed and rubbed my neck where the attacker had grabbed it. "Its probably gonna swell up." I said aloud without realizing it.

"You're right. It probably will. Why are you crying Cassie its okay you're safe now."

I saw a tear drop fall on the floor. The reason I was crying was because I was remembering someone that you would probably take one look at and run away screaming.

This person had saved me quite like Erek just did right now but she died two years ago while on a mission with us. "I'm sorry, Toby."


	10. The Jailbait

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 9: Rachel**

I was speeding across the city with the moon light and neon signs passing me by fairly quickly and I know what you're thinking but my car was a brand new Nissan Z Convertible so my long blond hair was actually flowing through the wind.

I arrived at the police department in twenty minutes and I walked in to find many officers staring at me. As I arrived to the small cell holding a waving Marco, a relieved Jake, a smiling Tobias and none other than Jared the boy my sister Jordan was dating.

A police man in his thirties walked over to me.

"Can I help… wait your Rachel, one of the Animorphs right?" I nodded and smiled. "Yes and those three men sitting in the cell over there are my teammates… from the Animorphs."

"That one is my husband. That one is my cousin and leader of the Animorphs and that one… well there was room for one more."

Marco laughed loud enough for me to hear and then made a brooding face.

The police man looked like he'd rather be in a sandstorm than get shouted at his boss for such a mix-up. "How much for the bail?" I asked shuffling through my purse.

"No maam! Its okay you can take them away free of charge, after all you are a celebrity."

Two minutes later we were out of there and we were running after Jared. See, I had him bailed as well because for some reason Jake told me to and if Jordan found out I left her boyfriend in jail she'd never talk to me again. She seemed to like him a lot, maybe too much.

"I have an idea. Jake can go morph tiger and grab him and we'll get in the car and follow you." He looked at me while we ran with Tobias and Marco.

"We can't Rachel none of us can morph. You have to. Go grizzly and grab him we'll follow in the Nissan."

Jared was now on the other end of the street past the 7/11 convenience store. I threw the car keys to Jake and began to change shape. I was becoming a Grizzly bear.

My shirt, my jacket and my jeans slid off as I became bigger and stronger and starting growing large amounts of brown fur all over my body.

As soon as I was done morphing I got on all fours and crossed the street. Their wasn't much cars around seeing as it was like 2:00am in the morning. It wasn't that hard to grab him seeing as I was twice his weight.

He stabbed me with this injection and I immediately started demorphing but in those two seconds when my fur melted away and my head became smaller I used my mutated brain to understand whatever he did to me he probably did to Jake, Marco and Tobias.

I used my still large paw/fist to knock him unconscious but then I was standing there in my morphing suit in a park filled with early autumn leaves and willow trees.

My Z Convertible sped up the road with Jake driving, Marco riding shotgun and Tobias sitting in the back. They too were in their morphing suits although men and women morphing suits were different in the sense that a female suit is a one-piece and a male suit is a two-piece.

Our suits were designed by Menderash, an Andalite nothlit who died in the Kelbrid battle on the Andalite homeworld.

"Get in Rachel. We're going to my house to see if Cassie is okay."

I jumped in next to Tobias and Marco grabbed Jared's limp body and shoved him in the trunk. "We called Erek to go take care of Cassie and the kids just in case anything happened." After he was done explaining Tobias gave me a 'You Okay?' look and I smiled to show I was alright.

"He injected me too. Like he probably did to you right? That's what stopping you from morphing."

Tobias nodded. "Yeah we saw you get injected. Now none of us can morph, but just how long does it last and why did he attack us he's Jordan's boyfriend right?"

"Her really creepy boyfriend, yeah."


	11. The Princess

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 10: Ax**

**Prince Aximili, it is such an honour to finally meet you. My name is Eriden-Feeless-Garoon and I am one of the T.O's of this Domeship.**

The doors to the spaceship had just closed and I was ready to leave for my home planet. I missed my family greatly and now I would get the chance to spend time with them.

My mind wandered back to a time when my father would tell me stories of how great my brother Elfangor was while he was off fighting the war and how my mother would show me all the different plants and trees that spoke wisely beyond the use of words.

**Are you feeling alright?** I snapped back into the present. **Yes. To tell you the truth Eriden, I was an aristh at your age but you have already arisen to the post of tactical officer. This sort of achievement is not seen so often. I hope you didn't just get such a rank from being too related to someone.**

He smiled. **Sir. My parents were dead before I even got my form to join school. I have been blessed, if I say so myself with great intelligence when it comes to all things technology.**

**I see Eriden. If you would be so kind to introduce me to your commanding officer, the person in-charge of this Domeship.**

He looked like he forgot something important. **Yes. This way to the grazing area. The captain is teaching a bunch of arisths on tail-blade fighting.**

We walked towards the grazing area passing many Andalites who either smiled or said 'hello'. T**here she is by the Simbala bush.** I stopped in my tracks. **She. Your captain is a female Andalite?**

Eriden looked at the captain. **As far as I know, yes. The captain of this Dome Ship is a female.** I was taken aback.

I had expected or had imagined that the captain was to be male like all leaders in the Andalite military. Seeing the look on my face Eriden began to explain.

**The Andalite military saw Captain Havana as a great warrior that they awarded her with her own Dome Ship and a crew to travel and complete missions with. She has helped us defeat many powerful enemies during the course of the war. This made her an exceptional choice as the first princess of the Andalite Military.**

We walked towards her while she taught five female arisths how to perform fairly hard tail-blade techniques that even I struggled with. Her eye stalks had already spotted us and as soon as we were five feet away she striked.

Her tail-blade swiped just over my head as I bent my body back. She was an inch away from taking off my eye-stalks. **What are you doing Princess Havana?**

She swung her tail-blade left going for my front leg but my own tail-blade swiped past and knocked hers away. She was slowed down a bit now and it was my turn to attack.

I swung my tail-blade for her throat but her own tail-blade was about to counter the attack when I changed the direction of my tail-blade and made it land directly in front of her chest.

**Bravo. As our fellow humans say. Bravo Aximili.**

I relaxed my tail-blade and looked to my left keeping my eye-stalks on Havana. T.O Eriden was standing next to the female arisths looking as though he wanted his turn against me.

**What use was this fight?** She waved her tail-blade behind her lazily.** I was testing you. Seeing if you were just as good a fighter as Elfangor.**

I was surprised that she knew my brother. **You look just like him. Right down to every single detail and unfortunately like him you reacted quickly to my attack. **I heard two of the arisths thought speak publicly saying I was handsome.

**Your right girls. He's just as dashing as his brother.** She smiled at me and I blushed slightly without realizing.

**You knew Elfangor?** I asked her. **Yes. When you were just a child and he was off fighting the war I was supposed to marry him when he returned. We had been friends since school but my brother Arbron never liked him and was very competitive.**

Arbron. He was a Taxxon nothlit who had helped us win the war against the Yeerks. He was also the one who had accompanied my brother and War Prince Alloran on mission on the Taxxon planet involving transporting two humans one of which was Tobias' mother Loren.

**Do you know what happened to your brother, Princess Havana?** She looked down towards the ground with all four eyes facing downwards.

**Yes I do Aximili and I do not intend to tell my parents because Elfangor told them Arbron died in battle. He could not bring himself to lie to me about what happened. I gathered some information after the war but when I arrived I found that Arbron was shot by poachers.**

I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. **I am sorry for your loss, Princess Havana. We both know how it is to lose a brother.**

Princess Havana straightened up and by this point T.O Eriden and the arisths were practicing tail-blade sparring a good twenty feet away.

**You do not need to call me Princess. We are at the same rank.** I looked around at all my fellow Andalites grazing or sparring.

**I know. On Earth princess means someone whose father or mother is a king or queen. Much difference between our use of the word and theirs.**

I saw a young Andalite galloping towards me. **Prince Aximili. There is a Chee named Erek who wanted to give you the message that your friends have encountered trouble and need your help.**

**It's a good thing we haven't left yet. I will come with you Aximili. T.O Eriden can come too just in case we encounter any technical difficulties. **


	12. The Assessment

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 11: Marco**

We had arrived back at Jake's house to find Erek making Cassie a cup of coffee. "Cassie! Are you alright?" Jake ran over to hug Cassie.

She smiled but faintly. "Yeah I'm fine. Erek came just in time." Jake noticed the red marks around Cassie neck and he pulled the collar of her dressing gown to get a better look.

Rachel walked over to them both. "What happened? Did you get injected with something?" Erek walked over to Cassie and handed her a mug full of coffee. The airy smell from the coffee made me want some.

"What? None for me." Rachel looked round for a few seconds at me like what I just said was amazingly inappropriate. Tobias came and sat next to me. "Yes. I did but Erek came right after that through one of the guys out of the window and he knocked the other one unconscious and put them both in my office room."

Cassie explained as I stared at a shiny vase on a table a few feet away.

"Erek. Could you?" Jake asked. "Sure thing. I'll watch over them just in case they wake up." Erek walked over to Cassie's office and closed the door behind him. Jake sat down next to Cassie on one of the high chair used to eat breakfast while Rachel lounged on a single sofa.

"Okay guys. We've all been hit with this injection/dart thing and know none of us can morph." Jake looked round the room for all of us to agree and we did.

"Now what we need is information and we are going to get that information by talking to Jordan's boyfriend. The other two guys we can just call up the police and have them arrested."

I stood up and clapped my hands together. "I left Jared in the car so I'll go get him. Tobias formerly known as bird-boy, could you help me out?"

Tobias and I went to get Jared while Rachel called the police and asked them if they would kindly pick up the intruders who had entered Cassie's house. The police arrived in a few minutes and got us all to give a quick statement and explain the situation.

Jake explained everything to the police officer and told him that he wanted to interrogate Jared. The police officer understood and knew us well and he agreed with everything Jake said reminding me of Ax and how he would talk to Jake.

After an hour or so we all assembled including Erek around a soon to be woken Jared whose face was bleeding slightly from where a half-morphed Rachel had smacked him leaving his wooly mask in tatters.

The police had left but before they did the man-in-charge told Jake to call him just in case he needed help.

Tobias brought over a plastic jug full of water passed it to Rachel.

She threw the water in Jared's face and he awoke instantly. "Wha…?" He said groggily.

"Remember me Jared. It's me Rachel. The girl you tried to flirt with at Sara's 17th birthday party with my sister. Your girlfriend, my sister Jordan was there too, all of us were there."

Tobias looked calm even though he just learnt that Jared was flirting with Rachel while they were engaged. "This is too good." I said not able to control myself.

Everyone was silent until Tobias said. "Not really I've heard about someone flirting with Rachel all the time. Most of the time it seems to you doesen't it?" He smiled and I countered. "Hey that was back in the days Tobias. Don't hold a grudge for that."

Cassie made a 'sshhhhhh' noise and we both went quiet because Jared began to say something pausing only to cough or breathe.

"Rachel Berenson. The global image for beauty. Everyone wants a piece of Rachel and they all promote her so-called greatness even though she hasn't signed on any entertainment contract since she came back to life."

Rachel's fists clenched while Jared leaned his head against the wall. Jake looked at her and she relaxed a little. He didn't want her punching the crap out of him, especially if he said something useful.

"Jake Berenson. The leader whose choices killed so many yet he is still able to sleep at night knowing that if push comes to shove he can just sacrifice someone else in his place."

If Jake was angry he was doing a good job of not showing it. He too, like Tobias was calm and had his arms across his chest.

"Cassie Fern. The one Animorph who feels bad every time she brings pain to others. The one who gave up the morphing cube to the enemy so that her precious lover didn't have to kill his brother for the war."

Erek seemed to be concentrating on something else because his hologram body was turned off and his eyes were closed.

"Tobias Fangor. Had his second converted to Fangor in honour of his father who is an alien. Tobias himself is alien too seeing as he really lives as a bird but is married to a human girl. Must have been one hell of a wedding reception."

He coughed a little and then continued.

"Marco Santos. The comedian who only agreed to fight because of his mother being the biggest Yeerk to ever walk on Earth. The one who uses humor to tease his friends about their insecurity and flaws when he himself has just as much problems himself."

In some twisted way he was right. About me, maybe even about all of us. Three Andalites galloped in to the room and leading them was none other than Ax.

**I heard you were in trouble so I came to help and I also heard everything this human said and he is very wrong about all of us.** Jared smiled.

"I knew I forgot someone." Jared pulled out a dart gun and shot Ax before any of us could react.


	13. The Son

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 12: Tobias**

A lot of things happened at the same time. Rachel grabbed Jared by his collar but Cassie stopped her before she could perform any physical damage. Ax pulled out the dart from his chest and looked puzzled.

Jake told Ax to morph before he even took out the dart. Marco and Erek stood watching things unfold and stared at the two Andalites poised and ready for battle.

Ax tried morphing but he wasn't able to. We all watched as I helped hold Jared down with Rachel. **It is not working Prince Jake. I cannot morph. Did the dart cause this?**

I was smart enough to distinguish male and female Andalites because of their different colored fur. From this I knew that out of the two Andalites one was female older than Ax and the male was younger.

**Prince? Is this human you're Prince?** the female Andalite asked. **Yes Princess Havana this is my Prince his name is Jake.**

"Princess Havana? Let me guess your friends include Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and Cinderella." Jake looked at Marco with a tired face.

"Not the time, Marco." The female Andalite looked confused but stayed quiet while she observed the over-crowded scenario.

Jake sat down and Ax walked calmly over to him hoping to get some answers.

"Ax, he just shot you with a dart that takes away your morphing ability. We don't know how long it lasts but we were about to question him about it because he ambushed me, Marco and Tobias with two huge guys. We managed to stop him but we all got shot with the dart which means we are all powerless know. Cassie was attacked and shot with the dart by two big guys as well but Erek saved her. Rachel came to bail us out of jail because caught us and thought we were drunk and causing a riot. She was hit with the dart too but in the end we got him."

Ax just stood there taking in the information and when Jake was done he turned his eye-stalks towards the other Andalites. **Prince Jake we should continue the interrogation but in a safer place. Maybe Erek's underground park would be a suitable area?**

Cassie seemed to approve and exchanged a smile with Erek.

"That's a great idea Ax and its good that you're back but how did you here what he said…" Marco interrupted while eyeing the female Andalite.

"And who's the Andalite hottie?" Every human, Chee and Andalite stared at Marco.

"That was weirder than the time you thought fish girl was buff on our Atlantis trip." Rachel started smiling until she saw Jared was as well then she stopped immediately.

**Did this human imply that he is attracted to me? I did not know humans were capable of attraction beyond their own species.**

Marco seemed embarrassed but was smiling all the way through it.

**Prince Jake. I would like you to meet Princess Havana and Tactical Officer Eriden. They offered to accompany me in case you needed help from more than one Andalite.** Jake got up holding his chest and went to shake their hands.

Fortunately they knew human customs and shook Jake's hand. **You are Aximili's Prince and these humans here are your team?** Jake nodded.

**Prince Jake, Rachel, Cassie and Marco saved me while I was stuck on the bottom of earth's seas. Tobias lived with me in the woods because he was… is a nothlit. Together we fought the Yeerks.**

Princess Havana looked at Ax. **Who gave Your Prince and his friends the power to morph?** I expected Ax to answer, but Jake did.

"Prince Elfangor gave us the power to morph just before we watched him die." The Andalites were silent.

**Princess Havana is the first female Prince making her a Princess. She was supposed to marry Elfangor before he died.**

That hit me just as soon as Ax was done with his thought-speech. This Andalite nearly became my father's wife. If she had married Elfangor then would I have existed?

"Elfangor was my father." I blurted it out without realizing. Princess Havana moved past Jake and Ax and came in front of me. **How is that possible, you are clearly human?**

Ax moved forward and answered the question. **My brother became a human nothlit after the mission involving the Taxxon world and he married the human girl he saved and then after she was pregnant he was taken back in time by the Ellimist who gave him the chance to fulfil his destiny.**

Princess Havana started to cry and she put her hand on my cheek wiping off tears I had not realized were their. **If you are Elfangor's son than I will treat you as if you were my son.**


	14. The Bandage

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 13: Jake**

Turns out Erek was recording everything Jared had said about us and was sending a transmission of it to this little Andalite receiver that Ax had.

There were ten of us altogether and we all needed to get to Erek's house. "Okay we need to get to Erek's house which is safer than here so I think five of us should go then another five should go a little later just in case someone is watching us."

Cassie stood up. "What about Tom, Ella and Alan. They're still asleep." I thought for a minute before deciding. "Let me split us all up and then we can take them with us."

The teams ended up with Tobias, Rachel, Marco, Princess Havana and Jared on one side taking Alan and Ella with them. The other team was Me, Cassie, Ax, Erek and Eriden with my son, Tom.

"Our team will move out first." I went to get up but my knees buckled and I would have fallen on the floor but Erek grabbed me and helped me up.

"What's wrong Jake? You seemed fine just now." Cassie placed Tom in Marco's arms and walked over to me. She checked my face. "The bruise on your cheek shouldn't have caused this because you were clutching your chest."

I sat down again "Princess Havana you're team can leave first. We will be right behind you."

**Please all of you call me, Havana. I am not your superior. Treat me as if I were you're teammate.** Marco placed a giggling Tom in Erek's hands and walked after Havana and the others who had left.

"Erek could you look after him for a while I help Jake." Erek nodded at Cassie. "I'll create a hologram of a playground so he can enjoy himself." Cassie seemed interested but shrugged it off.

**Miss Cassie? I will stand guard outside.** Ax looked at him like he should of thought of that. "It's just Cassie and even if you called me Miss it would be incorrect because I'm a Mrs." Eriden smiled.

**Great idea Eriden. I shall help you in guarding the house.** With that they left and Erek and Tom disappeared under a hologram.

The reason I knew our lives were crazy is because I was okay with my 1 year old son disappearing right in front of me along with my friend Erek who was actually an Android.

"Come with me." Cassie said calmly pulling me into our bedroom. The bed was ruffled where those people had attacked Cassie and the window had a big shattered hole through it where I'm guessing Erek threw one of the perpetrators out of.

I looked at the wide screen plasma T.V hung by the wall and then towards my Xbox 360 that Marco got me. He himself got the new Nintendo Wii just a week ago even though it's not coming out for another 3 months.

"Take your shirt off Jake." I turned at Cassie who was on both knees searching through her drawer. "What?"

She got up and had a huge bundle of bandage. "You were hit in the chest by one of the attackers weren't you?" I didn't want her to worry but I didn't want to lie either. I took off my shirt and she came over to press two fingers against different parts of my chest. I looked down and saw a big brownish purple bruise across my chest.

"Both you're chest and ribs are bruised. You'll have to take it easy." She pressed her fingers near the left side of my chest and I winced from the pain.

"Sorry." She said while she placed the hair on the right side of her head behind her ear. She wrapped the bandage round my chest but not before rubbing some sort of ointment or cream or something all over it.

"You'll be alright. Right?" She asked with a smile.

"If you're there to fix me up. Definitely." She tiptoed on her feet and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll always be there and if I'm not I'll teach Marco how to bandage."


	15. The Words

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 14: Cassie**

We headed out in the minivan I bought while the others were off in space or dead in Rachel's case.

Erek was driving because he knew a shortcut so we didn't have to spend a lot of time driving through the streets with people trying to attack us.

Jake sat in the passenger seat and I sat beside him.

The rest of the seats were tucked to the side and folded down so there was sufficient room for Ax and Eriden to sit in. They're legs were bent like horses when they sat down.

We didn't see any trouble and their weren't many cars in the streets because it was 4:00am in the morning. I relaxed a bit with Tom sat on my lap listening to some British singer named James Morrison sing about how a special someone gave him something that made him feel alright.

Tom hadn't said his word yet and Jake had tried really hard to teach him how to say words like 'Basketball', 'Jump-shot' and 'Fade away'. It didn't seem to work and Tom would just smile with a few goofy yet utterly cute teeth showing.

I could hear Eriden talk to Ax about something involving Andalite war ships and which he thought was the best. Andalite Dome Ship. It is the best because it is so well equipped for serious battle situations.

I could hear Ax laugh in my mind.

**Eriden you may be a tactical officer whose job is to predict the enemies battle plans and create one of your own. You may even be the most technological intelligent to ever soar across this galaxy but you are a dome short of a Andalite Dome ship on this one. The new Andalite cruisers are the finest creation our scientists have made since the dawn of our species.**

Eriden's eyestalks drooped a little.

**I guess you're right Prince Aximili. The Andalite cruisers are beautifully crafted with new upgraded biological sensors and hardened barriers designed not to succumb to the pressure of gravity.**

Ax straightened up a bit and said. **Eriden you should not agree with me. A true Andalite expresses his opinion and sticks to it no matter what. You should do the same.**

Jake looked at Ax and they both exchanged a smile. "Andalite!" Jake and Erek stared at Tom sitting in my lap and I looked at him myself.

**Prince Aximili. Did Jake's son say Andalite?** Erek was still driving when Jake picked Tom out of my lap and held him in front of his face.

"Tommy. Did you just say something buddy?" Tom smiled and then pointed at Eriden.

"Andalite?" Eredin smiled and Erek laughed.

"You know I've seen a lot of amazing things in my lifetime but I have never witnessed a toddler say its first words."

Jake and I hugged Tom together while he laughed, surprised by the attention and affection.

**Wonderful. It is the first time I have witnessed such a spectacle.** Eriden said as Ax patted him on the back a gesture he picked up from us humans a long time ago.

He looked at us and then said. **Prince Jake, Cassie you have one smart son.**


	16. The Pursuit

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 15: Rachel**

We were in one of those army trucks which were open from the back and covered in camouflaged colours of green and brown.

I sat in the front seat next to Marco who was driving quite erratically and with Tobias who held a quiet Ella as she fell asleep.

I turned to my left and we smiled at each other. He put his index finger in front of his lips meaning he needed a bit of quiet from all of us if Ella was to fully drift off into her dreams.

I had my arms wrapped round Alan who sat with me staring at the neon lights of the shops in the middle of town. I was just half-listening to what Marco was saying while he sped past other drivers.

"I mean come on, the lady who let me pass my driving test stared at me just like Jake and Cassie did when I took them on a drive while we were chased by the Veleek. That sucker was huge by the way…"

I stroked Alan's rough blonde hair. "Alan, sweety Uncle Marco wants a Hi-five."

Alan rubbed his left eye with his knuckles and then expressed one single word.

"MAAAAWW-KOOOOO!" He jumped up out of my arms and slapped Marco straight on the fore-head. Poor Marco was really expecting a high five so he held up his right hand but after being hit his face went calm.

"You know Rachel you could have just asked me to shut up instead of getting your son Alan here to humiliate me. It would've been much easier… and nicer."

He looked down at Alan while we stopped at the Red light. "And you my friend have lost your right-hand man, you know the one that gives you ice-cream even though you're not allowed any without your mom's consent."

I looked at Marco with a very parental concern face. "Did you make sure it

wasn't that cold. He didn't get any brain-freezes did he?"

Alan and Marco had the same conniving grins on their faces. I looked at Tobias and sighed. "Oh no. My son's going to turn out just like Marco."

**Someone is following us, Rachel. What do you want to do?**

The thought-speech came from Havana who was the one put in-charge of this escort mission by Jake. Probably because she had experience or because I sucked at it and he wanted to give the job to someone reliable. Proof of this is when Jake left town and I was voted as temporary leader.

It didn't go that well seeing as in the few days he had left we or mostly I had managed to cause an old man's death by giving him a fatal heart attack, crash a plane into a building and get Cassie captured by the Yeerks.

**Rachel? They have been following us for the last twenty minutes. What do you think we should do?** Havana asked urgently as Tobias and Marco gave me side-stares.

"Nothing. We do nothing for now. Let them follow us and then we we'll ambush them if they try to enter Erek's house."

Havana was guarding Jared in the back of the truck and I did not want her to be worrying about something that was probably just a false alarm. Or at least I wanted it to be.

We drove and drove in silence until we reached Erek's house. Then as we parked the truck and Marco and Tobias took the kids inside their, the car parked behind us. It was a black Toyota, I don't know which model but the weird thing was the windows were tinted meaning that we could not see who was sat inside.

I was just about ready to expect a Hork-Bajir pop out but one of the doors opened and out came a girl dressed in faded jeans, a loose t-shirt and one of those black leather jackets that just scream 'Rock Chick'. But her face was familiar. With Blonde hair cut short and a determined smile.

Do you know who that is Rachel? Havana said as she stood next to a tied up and unconscious Jared. "Yes. Its…"

"Hey Rachel. Do you remember me? It me… Melissa Chapman."


	17. The Principal

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 16: Ax**

We safely reached our destination and got off. Erek walked up to the porch and slid in a key. Once we entered the house all we found was a old and slightly chubby man in his mid 50's who sat on a sofa remote in hand.

Of course this was not a human but a Chee. Mr. King to be exact. Seeing him sitting their reminded me of a few years ago when he would be seated in the same manner.

But times had changed. "Oh it's just you Erek. I thought it was an intruder." He sat up but did not take off his hologram.

Cassie had her hand on Tom's head while he stared at himself throw a mirror intrigued at the sight of his own mild brown skin.

"This must be your other Andalite friend. Eh Ax?" Mr. King said wearily as he looked at Eriden.

**Yes. This is T.O Eriden.**

After spending years on Earth I could easily determine a majority of emotions, expressions, behaviors and gestures that all humans showed.

For example when I was in human morph and 'hanged out' with Prince Jake and the others I would notice some adolescent human youths would stare at Rachel with their eyes wide as if they wanted to eat her or were physically attracted to her. I could never distinguish them from each other.

Right now I could tell that Mr. King was not intending to offend but was simply a bit cranky when things changed in the normal pattern.

"I'll lead you down stairs to the basement." We all walked up to the door leading there and then we went in single file down the stairs.

Mr. King, holographic eyes still weary. Erek, calm yet assesses the situation and most likely thinking what part he would play now that he is rid of his prohibitation on violence. Prince Jake, most likely deciding a plan even though he does not understand the full picture like the rest of us. Cassie, holding her child wondering whether a new war is dawning and what she could do to keep her child safe. Eriden, unknown to the others and I but possessing loyalty that has not yet been matched.

We entered the huge Chee underground filled with trees, shrubs and brush like any other forest on Planet Earth yet it was so much more. It seemed bigger than last time because it had probably been extended by the Chee. At one point in time I did not appreciate the Chee because I was jealous of their technological skill. I have come to respect the Chee and what help they have given by doing something that humans call 'putting yourself in their shoes'.

I scanned the huge park with my four eyes passing small rivers and ponds and their out of the corner of one of my stalk eyes I saw a group of people crowded by the end of the park.

As I walked closer I saw Rachel standing with her arms crossed next to Tobias. Marco was sat a few feet away entertaining Rachel's two children, indifferent of the crowd. Princess Havana stood opposite of Rachel and Tobias looking around at the scenery.

Rachel and Tobias seemed to be arguing with two people. One of them was a woman in her mid-twenties about the same age as Rachel and Cassie and the other was a face I knew so well yet he was hardly recognizable with all the scratches and the tired eyes. He was just as old as Mr. King's holographic body.

He was…"Vice Principal Chapman!!!"


	18. The Superhuman

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 17: Marco**

I was sitting down listening to Tobias and Rachel talk to Melissa and Chapman. It was the kind of conversation I would stay away from but still I couldn't help but listen to what they were saying.

"Rachel you seem to have grown into the responsible and headstrong woman I pictured you would be. Why it's been years since I have seen you and the other Animorphs. Tell me how are Jake and Cassie?"

Tobias stayed quiet just as much as Melissa did. It seemed like Rachel and Chapman were in command of everything that was going on.

"Mr. Chapman. What exactly are you doing here?" Rachel took a quick glance at Melissa who was not really following the conversation as if she knew how it would end.

Don't worry. I'll explain to you once Jake and Cassie arrive." Melissa looked at me and smiled before following Alan and Ella with her eyes as they chased each other around clumsily.

"Whose kids are those?" She asked looking back at Rachel but it was Tobias who spoke up. "They're mine and Rachel's."

Melissa pushed one of her fingers against her temple. "I should have known. They look exactly like you two. Right Dad?"

Mr. Chapman nodded in agreement. "You two are married then?" This time Tobias nodded and said… "So are Jake and Cassie, but everyone saw that coming?"

Chapman laughed lightly. "Even I could tell those two had a soft spot for each other. You all seem to have changed so much and I would love to hear all about it when we have the time but first we should sort out this little problem."

Rachel began to ask Chapman something but he walked over to me and knelt down. "And you Marco. What have you done in the last few years?"

I shrugged I was still a bit aloof from the others because I believed that whatever Chapman was doing here may be more than just a little problem.

"I'm single if that's what you're saying." I looked up at Melissa as I got up and man was she hot now.

I mean I remembered her from back in school and she was this shy and quiet girl with a few close friends but know she reminded me of Rachel. Her wardrobe was like a mix between motorbike chick and casual meaning she no longer minded roughing it. All in all she seemed to have gotten tougher, much tougher.

**Aximili, Eriden and the others have arrived.** Havana announced as Chapman faced Rachel and Tobias with a warm yet creepy smile.

Cassie, Ax, Jake, Erek and Eriden were slowly walking towards us and straining to see who was standing next to us. I could tell they could not recognize Melissa or Chapman due to their changed appearances.

Only when they were a good 50ft away did I realize that they had realized.

**Chapman!** Ax galloped across the grass and stopped right in front of him with his tail blade shaking like me that time we were stuck as a human in thhe middle of the Arctic or Antarctic.

"I hope you are not going to slice me in two my Andalite friend. I have fought many battles against you while I was a host and I know what that blade can do." Ax stopped understanding that Chapman was obviously not a controller.

By this point Jake had walked up with Tom trailing beside him holding Cassie's hand. Erek was talking to a few other Chee. Most likely explaining the situation.

"Hello Jake, Cassie. It's been a long time since I saw you and my have you grown." Chapman looked at a curiosity ridden Tom who was looking back up at him.

Cassie stared at Melissa for a few seconds. "Who's this Mr. Chapman?" Melissa walked forward and pushed her short hair behind her ears.

"Melissa." Jake said quietly looking round at everyone. "What brings you here?" Chapman put his hands together and rubbed them.

"There is another attempt to dominate Earth going on in which surviving Yeerks have grouped together and created the ultimate weapon."

My interest and caution heightened. "What weapon?" I asked.

"I am talking about 6 bio-engineered superhuman weapons all made to the nearest point of perfection. All of them are different. One is Hork-Bajir, the other Howler, another is Andalite there's also a Leeran, a Kelbrid and a Garatron. But please don't mistake these 6 creatures for their normal species strength, they are designed to destroy everything in their way and they work with greater teamwork than even you my animal morphing friends."


	19. The Hunt

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 18: Tobias**

Chapman explained a bit further telling us that he was here to help us get our morphing ability back. He also told us that the people he used to work for after the war were surviving Yeerks who had hid underground while the war had gone out of control with the Yeerks gaining the power to morph.

He was still a controller at the time although the Yeerk that had control of him was in control since that night at the construction Yeerk that was in control was ordered to kill his wife because she was searching for Chapman who was missing presumed dead. Chapman's Yeerk killed Mrs. Chapman but was so traumatized that he left Chapman's body on the promise that he would not be killed.

That's when the anger-fuelled Melissa came and killed the Yeerk by burning it. Chapman was a forgiving man and did not hate the Yeerk enough to take its life, although he now has sworn revenge against those who forced this Yeerk to work for them even though it had killed his wife. Chapman now needed our help just as we needed his.

After sitting in silence, each one of us off in our own thoughts we saw Erek walk hurriedly up to us. "You should see this."

All of us made our way to a big TV located a few hundred feet away next to a giant tree. It showed a exclusive news report which stated that a live video feed virus was hacking its way through all the major cities and taking over their news reports and then it showed a crazy video about aliens coming back for a second strike.

"We do not kn…" In mid sentence the news woman disappeared and we stared a underground cave with computers and weird machines set up around it. Then that's when we saw the creatures.

A Hork-Bajir walked slowly to stand fart away from the camera next to the computers. He was close enough for me to see his features. A voice started to talk in the back ground but it wasn't the Hork-Bajir and whoever was speaking was not in front of us.

"Hork Bajir. Gentle yet some of the deadliest of creatures on Earth or in the galaxy at that. This Hork-Bajir has a job to do and that is to destroy Aximili-Eggsarouth-Isthill."

We turned around to look at Ax but he was paying attention to the video. A Howler appeared swinging its flechette gun while it walked; it stood next to the Hork-Bajir.

"Howlers. Children of Crayak once wrecked by the curse emotion although they are terribly good at adapting to their surroundings. This one is in-charge of killing Jake."

A Leeran came into view all yellow and with a forward ugly face as always.

"Leerans. Quite the pacifists yet they have psychic abilities. This one takes care of Marco."

She stooped for a second again while something sped past the screen and then stopped next to the others.

"Garatrons. Lacking in natural weapons however they have such amazing speed. Say Hello Rachel."

The voice was like that voice in Scream which didn't actually belong to someone and was fake even though it managed to give you a chill up your spine. A Kelbrid flew past the roof of the cave and then landed.

"Kelbrids. Clumsy arms and feet but great flyers and they're horns can stun you not to mention the sharp shells they have and the fact that they can create their own oxygen. He's supposed to kill Cassie."

Then it showed the Andalite gallop past and stop in front of the crew of nightmare aliens.

"Andalites. Egotistic, meddlers of the galaxy but they are advanced in technology and have a blade on their tails that could cut your head off before you could even say 'Help'. Tobias is left in his weak yet capable arms."

That's when the beautiful face appeared. The face that haunted my dreams every night. Taylor. She smirked and then said with total confidence…

"Let the hunt begin."


	20. The Crystal

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 19: Jake**

There was another stream of silence in which I pushed every thought of worry and doubt and focused on one particular goal. What would be my first plan of action?

I strained my brain searching for anything that would help me, kind of like how a Yeerk had once did to me. When I was a controller that is.

As my train of thought was slowly gaining momentum I looked around at the cold calculating face of Marco, the 'Let's kick Yeerk butt' smile that defined Rachel, the empty and dreamy gaze of Tobias, the terrified face of Cassie who saw this to be another war and then there was Ax with his unemotional face.

I had it. What I would do first was to get my parents, all of our parents to safety. The last time I had tried to save my parents like this I was too late.

It had made me bitter, emotionally angered, ruthless and unforgiving. Something that would have taken over me if I killed my brother or let him get away with the morphing cube.

Cassie made the impossible decision for me and what she got in return was a determined teenager Jake Berenson whose judgment had been clouded by morals and conflict between his teammates.

I missed my brother so much some times that it made me cry. I would lie in bed shivering, shaking while trying to get that image out of my head. The image of my brother offering me a life of freedom with his company.

However my brother was dead. There was no coming back to life for him, no second chance. The person I saw was Erek who displayed a simple hologram. The One wanted to make sure I would be eliminated out of the picture so he could deal with the rest: Tobias, Rachel, Marco, Ax and Cassie who thought that I would really leave with my brother and never look back.

My heart was burning up and just seeing him after so long made me want to cry but like I just did now, I cleared everything out and focused on the bigger picture. That's when I knew he wasn't real, even though I did not it was Erek I still knew that whatever was in front of me was not my brother.

I had done wrong to Erek by forcing him against his programming to help us destroy the Yeerks. He had helped but drained the weapon energy of the ship most likely causing Rachel's death.

I did not blame him because I said if he did not follow my orders I would kill Chapman, the man who came to us today and asked for our help in return for his.

It was a tough situation but we had seen plenty tough in our times as 'animal morphers'. I was ready for the challenge, the challenge that was given to us by Taylor. A voluntary Yeerk host who had told us nothing but lies and had tortured Tobias till near insanity.

We would repay her soon enough. For Tobias who was with us, for Rachel who had never seen him so helpless and in pain and for all those who died during the Yeerk war. We all lived in a small town to avoid media attention but our parents all lived in New York in various places. We were like Marco said literally the most famous people on the planet but for some reason we all decided that it would be best to live life in the comfort of privacy. No one knew exactly where we lived except for a close group of people.

I told the others of my plan and then we headed out in a few cars. The trip to New York was long and we arrived by midnight even though we left at like six or seven in the morning. We picked up our parents and Rachel's sisters from where they were giving them some time to pack important things.

We found my mom, Cassie's mom, my dad and her dad at the same time. Our dads were watching a boxing match and some geographic channel and while they were at it Cassie's mom helped give insight into a book that my mom was writing.

The book was entitled My Son: On the Path of Destruction. It was all about our various experiences and how we survived in the end.

We then went to get Loren who was at home watching chick-flicks with Sara and Jordan. Then we went over to the official court in New York to get Aunt Naomi. After that we found Marco's mom and dad enjoying a particularly romantic and slightly embarrassing night together.

Once they were all rounded up we headed out in various modes of transport. The kids weren't with us but with Lourdes and Erek who both claimed to have witnessed William Shakespeare's birth. Another day went by until we reached the welcome sign to our town.

It was chaos everywhere. Fires, water flooding the streets from hydrants and people running screaming. Our parents had helped us by keeping us out of paparazzi attention. This small town we inhabited had no Hork-Bajir, no Andalite tourists making it the perfect place to stay, that policeman that had arrested us by himself had awoken from a coma of 12 years and had got back to his job but he knew nothing of us except Rachel who his fellow policeman talked about sometimes during the time they were off duty.

It was why he didn't know us but everyone else in town did however they were good people who didn't sell us out to the media for money. Now this town that was our home was in trouble caused by Taylor and her bio-engineered superaliens. I saw them coming towards us intent on each one of us Animorphs as a goal.

"They want to destroy the crystal." Chapman whispered. "What crystal?" I heard Sara ask. He explained further with a cautious glance at the monsters who were still far away.

"The Pemalite Crystal. It has enough energy to override the security on the morphing solution. The serum that you were all shot with. If we get the Pemalite Crystal then we can go to the place the morphing ray is and then we can reverse the effects." He paused for a second.

"With that you can fight back against these incomparable odds which are these nasty alien scum walking towards us." Everything went in to my mind, and out came a plan that was insane, ruthless, reckless and just plain crazy.

"Okay guys, Get out of the cars." I said to a walkie talkie I bought from a shop in New York. Marco and Rachel replied and then in a few seconds we all stood outside with the remnants of the town around us.

"Run. Split up into threes. Hitch a ride and then meet back at Erek's. We have work to do."


	21. The Bookstore

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 20: Cassie**

Melissa grabbed the front of my blouse and pulled me into a run. Jake's mom, my mother-in-law Jean ran in front of us and was heading into another wrecked street.

For someone of her age she could really run.

I looked around to see a Kelbrid in the air coming at us. This Kelbrid was after me. For some reason Taylor was alive and she wants to take over the world. Like a second attempt at world domination and that Kelbrid is in charge of getting rid of me.

Of course Taylor made it easier for this weird guerilla troop of assassins by getting some guy called Jared to take away our powers. We didn't have anytime to think about it. We are now being forced into another war, one that I don't want to join.

We have no powers. Temporary or Permanent. Who knows? That's what we have to find out now… Do we have a chance to get our powers back?

"Cassie, snap out of it! We have to run faster unless you wanna be sliced and diced by a giant beetle." Melissa held my hand and we tore out of there. Jean was already running towards the town's shopping mall.

The Kelbrid was at the start of the street already even though we were only half way. "Damn that thing's fast." Melissa pulled out a gun from her leather pocket and pointed it towards the Kelbrids way.

I looked back at the front of the mal where Jean was waving at me franticly, mouthing at me to get out of the Kelbrids sight.

"Go to her." I looked around at Jean at the Kelbrid who was close enough to shoot at now and hen at Melissa.

"Don't make me say it again." I ran without looking back towards Jean who held out one hand in wait for me.

I heard gunshots from far off once I had entered the mall. "In here Sweetie. Let's hide until it loses us or gives up."

She pulled me into a bookstore and even though I was scared and worried sick for Mellissa I couldn't help notice the irony in the situation. Jean had pulled me into a bookstore and she was a writer. Just goes to show that you're most comfortable in your area of expertise.

Jean went behind the counter and sat down out of view. I followed her and sat down next to her thinking about Taylor, Melissa, Jared and all the weird, confusing and potentially catastrophic things that had happened in the last few days.

We sat for a few hours and listened out for any sounds that could tell us we were safe to leave or if someone was creeping up on us.

After 3 hours of waiting we heard dragged footsteps outside the shop. The noise grew slightly louder until I heard a grunting/ coughing noise and then a Thud on the floor.

I slowly stood up hoping it was someone who was not trying to cut my head off.

Jean looked terrified with her brown hair looking uncombed and with hairs sticking out of different areas.

Then I saw a gun a hand and then Melissa lying on the floor her forehead bleeding slightly and her legs dangling slightly.

I slided out from behind the counter with Jean following me cautiously. I checked for other wounds or injury and luckily all I found apart from the bleeding forehead was a sprained ankle.

I slapped her lightly on the face and then she woke up her grip on the gun… and the trigger tightening.

"What?" She opened her eyes and looked around as she got up.

"Melissa we are in the bookstore in the local shopping mall. Just relax and tell us what happened?"

She settled down as Jean took her sweater off and put it under her head.

"It followed me into another street after I started shooting at it. It was smart, intelligent and was the perfect representation of its species. It dodged the bullets and then when I ran trying to draw it away it knew I was faking but still followed like he knew exactly what to do. I tripped up and banged my head pretty hard and then when I saw it coming close I picked up a big piece of debris and threw it at him but he deflected that as well and smacked it with his shell blades on to my ankle causing it to be sprained from then on out."

She stopped for a second and then started again. "And that's not the thing I'm worried about. It could have killed me but instead it just flew away like someone was calling it."

We got out of there safely and took off towards Erek's house in an ambulance. The Kelbrid was dangerous but truthfully, I was more scared of what Melissa was capable of.


	22. The Apology

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 21: Rachel**

I saw them approaching and my blood began to boil uncontrollably. These six creations made by God knows who had wiped out the whole city and now we were next.

We had no powers, no way of defeating them. What was the point of fighting without any weapons? I remember an old Japanese saying "A samurai without his sword is not seen fit to fight."

That described us perfectly. Me and the others. Like we were outnumbered 6 billion to 1 even though there was six of us and six of them.

I turned around and looked at the smashed cars, burned houses and the water flooding the street in front of me.

Erek and Uncle Steve were in front of me, Erek thinking of what he could do to help and Jake's dad looking at him waiting for instructions.

"I think we should get out of here." I suggested to them, of course they were both thinking the same thing. Probably waiting for me to follow.

I looked at where the engineered superfreaks were stood waiting before but there was no one there.

FWOOOOOOOSH!!!

Something blue flashed past my weak human eyes and then stopped in front of me. Then I saw it, the Garatron with its weak legs, a tail without a scythe yet it was as long its body and the curved helmet like head which makes it overall the faster than anything on Earth.

Iamreadytokillyou!

Erek had taken Uncle Steve and hidden him somewhere from the looks of it but I was helpless in front of the Garatron. Nobody would have the chance to save me.

FWOOOOOOOSH!!!

He was going at the speed of sound maybe even the speed of light, who knows? I felt the whip like tail sting my arm, then my waist, my thigh and before he could hit my ankle I fell to the ground screaming in pain every time I was hit.

Erek came running out of nowhere and went to knock the Garatron but he missed and fell right on top of me. That stopped the Garatron from whipping me and I saw him standing looking curiously. "Thank you, Erek." I said in a breath.

Whatareyou,humansdonothavesuchdensityintheremass.

Erek helped me up with his hologram still running showing a normal looking average guy maybe 25 years of age. But no, that was not the true Erek. Erek was a really, really, really old Android who let's just say helped make the pyramids. The Garatron looked around like there was someone talking in his head telling him something.

It turned to us and said. They'.

The last word was said with pure hate. I would know because I had emphasized specific words with anger more than Mr.T. It left in less than a second and I was there sitting on the floor with an android crouched next to me.

Me and Erek went to get Uncle Steve who had seen everything and was already fussing over my cuts like a concerned mother. If my dad was here he would have said. "Is that it, takes more than that to beat my girl Rachel."

I was sitting down in the boot of an abandoned truck with Uncle Steve wiping the blood off my cuts with a piece off his shirt that he had torn off. Erek came up to me and hesitated a little before saying…

"I feel somewhat responsible for your death because I disabled the Pool Ship's weapons power. Thus causing your eventual death. I would like to apologize."

I looked at him. "I don't blame you Erek. You were following your programming and even though you don't have prohibitations from violence anymore you still try to keep away from the bloodshed. I respect that. I wish I could the same."


	23. The Tension

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 22: Ax**

I was demorphing as the different species of aliens scattered after the others. The Hork-Bajir was running towards us and would be close enough to strike in about 26 seconds.

As soon as I was finished I heard Loren say "Ax. Can you carry me on your back?" I nodded quickly but before I was done Loren lifted herself onto my back.

**Very in control. Elfangor always picked females who had control over him.** Havana said in private thought speak.

I would have smiled but I took off galloping with my brother's wife hanging onto my shoulder. Havana caught on too late and didn't run but faced the oncoming Hork-Bajir.

She galloped towards him and he ran at her with the same speed. I had stopped a few hundred metres away to see if she was okay.

Her tail-blade was just about to make the first hit into slicing off his arm but the Hork-Bajir had anticipated the move and quickly changed the position of his arm and using it he sliced Havana across her face.

**Havana!** I yelled. I knew what came next. The arm that slashed her face came down on her shoulder in a second and went into the muscle of the shoulder.

**AHHHHHHHHHH!!!** I heard her scream in pain, hints of terror in her voice. She like me was surprised how strong and battle smart this Hork-Bajir was. It came to me then in a wave of realization. These six aliens were the best of their own different species.

The Hork-Bajir kicked her down to the floor just before she could drop herself. She was losing blood and fast. She was going to die and soon.

There was no time for me to help her because the Hork-Bajir was after me and was going as fast as I was. I ran into the local park where autumn leaves were falling one by one due to the fierce wind.

It was a natural instinct for Andalites but I had realized I was wrong in doing so. There were trees everywhere with thick and strong branches sticking out of nearly every single one.

The Hork-Bajir had realized and was climbing the trees after me his big snake like head grinning and looking at me as if it desired my blood an unusual thing for Hork-Bajir due to their herbivorous lifestyle.

It was getting to close and could jump in on in about 15 seconds I stopped running and turned towards it.

**Loren, go get a car and drive as far away from here as you can. I'll catch up with you.** She got off and looked into my eyes pleadingly.

"No Ax. Don't do this." 5 seconds till he jumped in on us.

**GO!** I shouted. We didn't have time to argue.

She ran away quickly and then the Hork-Bajir jumped out of nowhere with incredible speed. His wrist blade aiming for my throat.

Then out of nowhere he stopped and stood right in front of me looking around at the sky, then to his left and right.

It was almost as if he was receiving messages in his head. He gave me one look and then he left the other way.

I was spared by the Hork-Bajir and it made my confidence decrease greatly. I saw a car speed through the park. The car stopped and Loren opened the door.

"Get in! Before he changes his mind." I felt bad for shouting at her but it was a tense situation.

**I am sorry for…** She interrupted me. "Save it Ax. There's no need to apologize."

She smiled and it reminded me of though I was an Andalite I could still tell that Loren was healthy and what people call 'good looking' for her age. I could also tell that she resembled Rachel a lot.

I morphed to my human morph and sat in the front passenger seat next to her. She drove to Erek's house with directions I gave her. After the Kelbrid war was over I would sometimes talk to Loren about Elfangor and what I remembered about him.

It was quiet in the car until she said something. "Ax. I think of you as a brother. Elfangor was your brother and was my husband. Even if I don't have memories of him, I will always have memories of you and the fine Andalite Prince you have become."

I would have thanked her but I was too busy worrying about Havana. Was she dead or alive who knew. I couldn't go back to get her either because it might be a trap the Hork-Bajir set up.

**Thank you Loren. I'm glad you seem me this way.** Loren looked at me with a sad and curious face. "You love her don't you?"


	24. The Innocent

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 23: Marco**

Sometimes I feel like life is too unfair on us Animorphs.

Let's review shall we: There was Jake who was always Sgt. Serious, then there was nature loving Cassie, next we had the totally hot yet totally crazy Rachel, Tobias, the bird-boy, always on the prowl for a mouse to eat, there was Ax the humorless Andalite whose obsessions included Cinnamon buns and Prime time commercials which he called 'these messages' and last but not least me the most likable guy in the world who always had something funny to say.

We were six and we fought thousands and thousands of Yeerks. We won in the end but we lost a lot to the Yeerk War. Four years after the Yeerk war their came the arrival of a resurrected Rachel and a new war against a highly intelligent yet held back and brainwashed species called the Kelbrids.

That was the only reason we won the war in my opinion. The Kelbrids were amazing fighters they could have given the Howlers a run for their money but overall the species were controlled The One.

He had a lot of power but was blunt and for a tool of Crayak he had a fairly limited mind.

"Snap out of it, Marco. I don't think you understand but there's a giant yellow frog closing in on us. A Leeran I think it's called." Jordan said.

The got my engine started and I looked around to see Michelle standing transfixed at the Leeran that was hopping quickly towards us. I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me to a red sports Mitsubishi which had an open top.

Michelle was Cassie's mom making her an even bigger tree hugger. Not that they weren't handy like for example Cassie was every time we idiot teenagers with a death wish tried out a new morph.

Jordan caught on and followed us sliding into the passenger seat of the Mitsubishi.

"Michelle, could you drive?" She nodded and got in to the drivers seat. The Leeran was a few feet away and as soon we took off the Leeran made a huge leap all the way onto the back of the car.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! Get rid of it Marco. Now!" Jordan screaming wasn't exactly me but at the least Michelle was keeping cool and swerving past wrecked buildings and blown up houses.

The Leeran smiled mischievously and wrapped one of its tentacle arms around my throat. For a squishy frog it had strong tentacles. One was closed round my throat slowly suffocating me. I threw a punch at him but it didn't connect and instead he grabbed it with his tentacle.

My hand was getting crushed and so was my windpipe. My eyes closed by their on their own will and then it all turned black.

I woke up to see Jordan's face hanging above me. We were just about to stop in front of Erek's house. "You okay Marco?"

The car grounded to a halt. "I don't know Jordan. Why don't you ask your morph stealing jerk of a boyfriend?" Michelle didn't get involved instead choosing to get out of the car in silence.

Jordan came up to right in front of me, close enough to kiss. "I don't believe a sweet, down-to earth guy like Jared could do the horrible things you and Rachel told me."

"Just see for yourself when we get inside. Then we'll see whose right and whose wrong." Her cheeks turned soft and red just like Rachel's when she got angry.

"Listen here…" I was sure she was about to A) Kick my ass B) Shout at me C) Or create a sudden passion for me which would subside her anger.

"That's enough. Let's get inside, I want to see if Cassie's okay. Last I saw was she was running away from that fascinating yet severely dangerous Kelbrid."

"You're right." I said but I was surprised at how weak my voice sounded. I felt my neck and the swelling that surrounded it. Michelle went inside and Jordan apologized, so did I but at that moment I realized I wasn't good enough for someone as innocent and untouched by the war like Jordan.


	25. The Motorbike

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 24: Tobias**

I now knew what Rachel felt like when she got angry. When she just couldn't control the anger and it took over her. That's how I felt right now. Powerless against the Andalite galloping towards me.

I walked towards it and picked up a broken piece of wood as I walked closer. I wanted to hurt the Andalite. Taylor's return brought back fresh and painful memories.

She tortured me for hours upon hours and even now she had me trapped. I couldn't morph into red-tailed hawk and fly to safety. She had me, us, the Animorphs pinned. We weren't going to escape and I would rather die fighting than be at the mercy of Taylor.

I was never going to be vulnerable, weak or scared in front of Taylor. That would only fuel her ego.

I broke into run and the Andalite got faster too. In a few seconds we would impact with each other and it would all be over. My hand gripped on the sharp piece of wood. I was just about to swing for his head when…

FWWAAAAAAP!!!

Eriden's tail-blade gracefully sliced through the wood in my hand and then his blade hit me right on the side of my head. It wasn't like Ax did on some human controllers. It was more of a push which sent me sliding across the floor my elbow scrapping against the wet concrete.

**RUN!** was all I heard from Eriden and when I looked up he was squaring off with the Andalite who was twice his size. It reminded me of the time when Ax had a tail-blade fight with Visser Three. He was dodging every swipe made at him and did not attempt to use his tail unless to deflect the Andalite's attacks.

**Run Tobias. Naomi is waiting… Ah!** Both of his arms were sliced mildly but not completely cut off. The blood began to seep out sliding down his arms. He was risking his life for me and I was acting like an idiot. I realized my mistake and ran the other way without looking back at Eriden.

Rachel's mom Naomi stood there by a used Blue Kawasaki motorbike. She threw the keys to me and I hoped on and she got on behind. I started up the bike and Naomi put her arms around my waist and I heard an awkward sigh real close to my ears.

**The local museum… Me… me there.** I could tell it was Eriden from the way he said it. He was barely breathing and his voice had undertones of wariness and pain.

The bike ride was silent and seemed quite long but then Naomi muttered something I never expected her to say.

"The last time I rode on the back of a bike like this was with Rachel's father. It was a gloomy night but the stars were out just like tonight. Dan was always a romantic type of guy, something I found very refreshing in a dumb jock like him."

I thought I should say something to show I was listening and that so I could relate to her. But what I said was probably not the best answer to tell your wife's mother.

"Last time I was on a bike with a beautiful girl sitting behind me was with Rachel."

Naomi didn't get angry, didn't ask me how long ago this happened she didn't even stay silent and continue the awkwardness.

"The reason I knew you were the right choice for my eldest daughter was because I saw the way you looked at her. You always seemed to want to protect her but it often turned out the other way. You never left her side without giving her some encouragement or indication that you would come back to her. Most of all you loved her, even though towards the end of the war she became more and more fixed on the fight. That's something Dan and I respect and it's the reason why we picked you. I mean before you even proposed we had already decided you were the one who would marry Rachel. But what you did today was foolish not because you could have died and then Rachel and the kids would be left alone but because you have more to live for. You beat the Yeerks once before and you can do it again."

That was probably the most Naomi had ever said to me. We didn't even get time to talk at the wedding much. But right then I knew that my mother-in-law was one smart and focused one woman. Just like her daughter.


	26. The Office

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 25: Jake**

"I'm sure you know my job is to kill you, Jake. So… it would be better if you just stood still and then I'll make it easy and painless."

The Howler was about 10 ft away and walking closer while it talked. I saw the strap covering its torso vertically; I saw the retractable claws hidden behind its hands and I saw the flechette gun hanging loose in its holster.

That gun could either punch 5 centimetre wide circles in my body or could slice me up like a loaf of bread.

I felt someone hold my hand. The hand was warm and soft but I didn't take my eyes off the Howler. I had half-expected the hand to be Cassie's but it was Sara's.

She was 19 years old, a young adult really and she had so much ahead of her. While Rachel was… dead I often looked after Sara and Jordan so that Naomi didn't have to handle too much stress.

Sara told me that by spending time with them, my cousins I was being very selfless and really cool. She also told me she wanted to become a biologist. Her dream was about to come true, she was doing a degree in Biology at a prestigious university in New York where she, Jordan and Naomi lived along with the rest of our parents. We had grown close over the last few years, real close.

And that's why I couldn't let her die today. I had to save her with or without my morphing power.

"Made a decision yet Jake or am I going to have to force you into submission and then a slow, painful death." A voice I recognized as Chapman's whispered something in my ear.

"Take Sara into the office to our right it's locked but with a well placed kick it will break and then you two can hide and then when you think its safe you can get out of there and get back to Erek's home."

The Howler's patience was wearing and I didn't want to argue with my former vice principal/controller. I broke into a run with Sara grasping onto my hand and running along with me.

"Come on Sara." I reached the door and gave it a hard kick but then a searing pain went across my chest and I fell backwards on to the dirty floor. Sara caught on and kicked the door once but it didn't budge.

I tried to get up but it hurt. Sara went behind me and then ran past me landing a brilliantly executed kick which broke the door of its hinges.

I heard gunshots followed by other sounds that I couldn't really decipher although they were definitely familiar. Sara helped me lift myself up and then we ran into the office building.

It was dark but there was enough light from the moon and untouched streetlamps to see where we were going. "Let's hide somewhere. You need to rest a little while before we go anywhere else.

BOOOOOOOOM!!!

A titanious explosion shattered the windows of the office building and the shockwave sent me and Sara flying across the room. My chest connected with a huge computer and then everything began to fade away.

My eyes opened for a few seconds and I saw Sara sitting beside me and Chapman driving the van that we were in.

"Berenson. Wake up." Chapman said sternly. "The Howler left saying that he had business to take care of. But not without blowing up the office building with a bomb that the Kelbrid threw to him."

I didn't hear what they said after that because my heart was failing. My system was shutting down. Just before my eyes closed I saw the panic in Sara's eyes.

I was dying, slowly, bleeding from cuts caused by the explosion. For a few seconds I welcomed death about to wander off into heaven hopefully.

I heard one last thing before I drifted off totally. "Don't die on me, Jake you owe me too many overdue homeworks."


	27. The Survivors

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 26: Cassie**

I knocked on the door of Erek's house while dawn crept upon the silent night. Melissa's back was up against the wall with Jean supporting her and breathing heavily while she looked at me.

The door was opened by Erek. "Erek we need to get Melissa some medical attention A.S.A.P. She's got a sprained ankle a head wound along with a concussion and I think she's fatigued as well."

Erek nodded and then he lifted her up in his arms without a strain of effort and took her upstairs into a suprisingly big room which was right by the staircase.

"Can you open the door, Jean." Jean opened the door and Erek went in and set Melissa on the bed to the farthest left. There were 5 beds in total in the room and now every single one was occupied.

Marco was sat upright in the first one talking to his dad quietly, this was probably because his neck was red and swollen.

Next there was Rachel asleep in one with cuts covering nearly every inch of her. Her shirt and clothes were torn and ripped everywhere with not one place left alone. The cuts weren't deep but this many cuts would still hurt a lot.

The third bed had Sara in it who had a nasty scrape across her cheek and on her arm there was a big white bandage covering it. Naomi sat between both beds seemingly fussing over the burn on her daughter's arm and then giving a worried look to Rachel who was sleeping.

"Jake, baby." I heard Jean say as she too just realised the Jake was occupying the fourth bed. There too was a huge bandage across his bare chest but not the one I put there. I could also see the faintest signs of half-dried blood underneath the bandage.

Eriden the Tactical Officer was in another corner and had one foot in a bucket of water. He also had a mild cut across both arms.

Marco noticed me and grinned like always. "Marco was nearly strangled to death by the Leeran, Rachel was whipped mercilessly by the Garatron and Jake and Sara were caught in a explosion in an office building courtesy of the Howler. The rest are down in our underground park facility all except for Havana. We think she may be… dead."

I hadn't known Havana for very long but she seemed brave kind and honest all the traits of a good person. "why don't you go get yourself something to drink and then go to the others. I'll stay and tend to those who are injured."

I left the room although I wanted to stay with Jake but I also wanted some answers like how Erek seemed devoid of emotion after Jake, Marco, Sara, Melissa and Rachel were hurt.

I found Tobias, Chapman and Eva talking in a group while Ax had his head hung low and was at the other end of the park. Why was he sad? Was it because of Havana? Did he have feeling for her?

Jordan was crouched down a few feet away from Tobias and was scratching behind the ears of a cute poodle. My dad and Steve, my father in law were with them too.

"Cassie! Your okay." I heard Tobias, Eva, my dad and Steve say at the same time. Jordan and Chapman smiled instead of the surprised out loud voice that everyone else was using.

I walked over to them and as I did I saw Ax from a distance smile at me, a sign of relief that I was okay.

"I saw Jean leave with you is she okay?" Steve looked worried but I assured him she was unharmed and he left to go see her.

Chapman stepped forward. "What about Melissa is she okay?" I looked at him with a sympathizing smile that would maybe help him. "She has a sprained ankle, a head wound along with a concussionand she's tired too but with a bit of rest she'll be fine."

Chapman left and I turned towards Tobias. "What's wrong with Ax?" I got the answer but from Eriden who I had noticed arrive.

**He is falling for the beauty of Princess Havana. Most Andalites do, you wouldn't believe how many Arisths like her. Liked her.** His sad voice trailed off then I heard another voice. **You flatter me too much Eriden.**

Havana was their along with all the wounds from her battle with the Hork-Bajir and Ax came galloping out of nowhere and grabbed her seven fingered hand and looked into her eyes.

I heard Eriden say to Eva, Jordan and Tobias. **The Andalite equivalent to kissing.**


	28. The Tracker

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 27: Rachel**

I was awake and sitting on the bed, scratching a small cut on my forearm caused by the Garatron. My mom, Jordan and Cassie were sat on the bed in various places.

Marco and his parents were sat on the bed to my left with Erek standing next to the bed by the door. Sara was sitting with Tobias, Loren and with Ax next to her bed.

The bed where Jake was lying down was now occupied by Jake and Cassie's parents who were sat round the bed. Melissa was propped up next to her father and Eriden and Havana stood side by side near to their bed.

All in all it wasn't that cramped but it did get a little hot as we all sat their waiting for Jake to say something. He was standing with a huge bandage round his chest and a goofy Hawaiian shirt that was unbuttoned showing the bandage.

Ax had his stalk eyes fixed on Havana who had noticed but had her eyes fixed on Jake.

I was told along with the others that Ax kissed Havana after she was miraculously alive from her Hork-Bajir encounter. I was also told how they kissed which was surprisingly different to the way we humans do it. I could tell Ax liked her I mean she was good-looking for an Andalite and from what Eriden told me she sounded like an awesome fighter.

Ella, Tom and Alan were asleep in the room next dor and were being looked after by Lourdes one of our Chee friends who had helped us out in the first war against the Yeerks.

It had been about half a minute since the rest of the group had arrived in the room and we were all waiting in silence for Jake to speak even Marco who didn't dare burst a joke because his throat still hurt.

"This is hard for me to say seeing as half the people in this room are older and more responsible than I am but I'm not going to take my parents along with me and the others. Like before we've all been pulled into a vulnerable posistion what with no morphing powers and no idea how to get them back."

**On the contrary, Prince Jake. I belive I have found the solution to our problems.** Jake turned towards Eriden and shuffled forward in his seat.

**I have over the past few days put together a tracker but my reason of doing so is because I had previously talked to Hedrick and his daughter and they believe that once we get the Pemalite Crystal we can certainly overide the reason none of you can morph. Although this injection you all have been given is charted through a mainframe inside the Yeerk's headquarters.**

I heard the way Eriden emphasized the word 'Yeerk' with such hate and contempt it seeped out of him. I was beginning to like him.

"How do we get this artifact, Eriden? I mean you seem like the man with the plan. What do you think we should do?"

**Prince Jake. It is quite simple. We travel with Melissa and Hedrick and retrieve this Crystal then while we're at it we develop a worthy plan of getting to the head quarters without being killed then we destroy the mainframe and sabotage the laboratory where I think they are most likely creating more biological weapons, they would probably be best in using the species they used to send after us like the Hork-Bajir and the Andalite. The Leeran and Kelbrid would maybe travel to countries far away from here and attack while the Howler's would tackle heavily poppulated areas. With this power they could destroy Earth and they would have been planning for years if they have these biological weapons ready. I have talked with Hedrick and he thinks that this would be their course of action.**

Everyone seemed blown away by Eriden and Chapman's plan. "So that your parents do not feel left out they can help the Chee assist survivors of the towns attack and they can look after Rachel's twins and Cassie's son." My mum and the other parents nodded in agreement and Marco leaned over from his bed and said in a barely audible voice.

"Go on then. You know you want to." I looked at him with confusion.

"What?" He smiled and then said as loud as he could in a croaky voice.

"Let's do it."


	29. The Awkward

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 28: Ax**

**So the plan is set, shall we move out?** Eriden asked. We had spent the hours of daylight planning strategies and tactics for our trip to get the artifact.

We were still in the room with the beds. Marco's throat had healed well and he was able to speak properly again much to Rachel's distaste, who said "Those few hours without Marco's snide comments were some of the best of her life regardless of her itchy cuts."

Her wounds had also healed well and their were hardly any scars left from her cuts thanks to the impressive medical care given by the Chee. Melissa Chapman's wound and ankle and Sara's burnt arm had also healed.

Prince Jake was the only one we were worried about, he seemed beyond tired and everyone had noticed while he spoke to us. Chapman told me and the others that he lost a lot of blood and his heart nearly stopped working. He seemed better now while he sat up in bed.

He was smart enough to know that everyone else knew and the way Cassie looked at him in the meetings just made him more determined not to show vulnerability.

Chapman, Cassie, Eriden, Havana, Rachel, Melissa, Marco, Tobias, Prince Jake and Eva were all present in the room until the sun started to set.

"Let's give it an hour for us to get ready meanwhile you, Ax and Havana must feel confined in here so why don't you go to the underground park and cool off."

**Good idea, Jake. My hoofs were becoming quite stiff.** Havana said as she she lead the way out of the room with me and Eriden in tow.

Once we arrived at the underground park, Havana dragged us to a spot in the corner and began to explain. **The Hork-Bajir that was after you was the strongest I had ever fought. It calculated my offensive attacks and shoved them off with ease, I was nearly killed and I have the scars to prove it. We should train, all of us.**

Eriden nodded in agreeement, something he picked up just from watching us plan the attack upstairs. **Princess Havana, I was paired against the Andalite and I agree that it was the hardest fight of my life. I lasted as long as I did by just pure dumb luck. That Andalite I faced must have known at least 150 moves with his tail. He excuted at least 7 while I fought him.**

**The Hork-Bajir as well, all of them seem to be worthy and nearly impossible combatants.**

As Havana talked I tried not to look directly in to her eyes. The atomosphere had become awkward and everyone most definitely knew about the kiss.

Havana seemed to not acknowledge whatr had happened but that made me feel that what I did was wrong and maybe she didn't feel the same way I felt for her.

Eriden seemed to have noticed me standing there like a dazed Skrit Na so he muttered something about checking his tracker and he trotted off afew feet away pretending to get a better signal.

At that moment, I realized just how smart Eriden was.

I walked forward to Havana mustering all of my courage and hoped it wouldn't be a disaster. **Havana, you uhhh, we ermmm…**

She looked confused. **Are you feeling alright?** I sighed and she heard me well enough and went silent giving me the chance to say that…

**Havana, what happened between us. I need to know whether you feel the same way I do. I mean I'm as my human friends would say 'crazy' about you and that dosen't mean I'm mentaly ill or reckless or irrational it means…**

**It means you care for me as much I care for you. I once was in love with Elfangor but now I believe I'm falling in love all over again with you, Aximili.**


	30. The Cruiseboat

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 29: Marco**

The Pemalite Crystal. You know the little episode where we met Erek and his other Chee friends and he needed the crystal to start fighting but then in the end it was too much for him.

He had succumb to the violence and a battle against 25 Hork-Bajir lasted about 10 seconds.

The crystal was disposed of by me and the others but from what Eriden says it was found in a school in France near to the sea. While we would be away our parents got together and decided they would help the survivors of our little town. All the people, families and children who were hurt or injured would be helped.

The Chee had already started going out and helping throughout the day but they'd need a lot of manpower to help the whole town. Jared a.k.a the guy whose working for Taylor whether with or without a yeerk wasn't forgotten seeing as Erek kept watch over him the whole day. His wounds had healed quite a bit but the scratches left on his face made him look creepy.

We had to go to the seaport at the edge of town to pick up my cruise

boat so we could set sail to France and get the artifact.

Melissa and Old Man Chapman having confessed before they were tight with the Yeerks put us all on hair-trigger action but after that exhausting day of planning (in which I helped immensely) Chapman explained how he was an involuntary controller and how he was chosen because of his high-ranking.

All of which we could of guessed but then he explained that Melissa was the one that saved him and he been on the run from them ever since trying to avoid these six aliens.

His experience would be valuable so we asked him and Melissa to come, along with Havana and Eriden. Erek offered to come but we asked him to be in-charge of the helping the town.

Also, the fact of him losing his programming against violence because of hanging with us was made it seem a bit like Deja-vu.

"Marco you sure this things filled. I mean, the crystal's in France and I don't want to run out of whatever this thing takes as fuel." Jake being the oh-so responsible adult had to ask.

"Don't worry this baby's ready to go." Everyone was on the ship all ready and Melissa and her dad were inside looking after Jared and making sure he didn't get away.

That's when they appeared. Bio-engineered superaliens out for fresh blood or in this case fresh Animorphs.

The Kelbrid was flying high above at warp speed already picking off his killer shells. The Hork-Bajir lead on the ground jumping off the stone wall and landing on the wooden deck, the Howler and Andalite just behind him there hooves and feet landing on the deck seconds later. The Leeran was nowhere to be seen but then there was the Garatron fast as ever just a blur to us slow and weak humans.

I turned around to see Tobias untying the boat from the pier, Cassie shuttting the door to the inside of the ship, Jake starting the engine and Rachel standing with the most deadly combination you could ever give someone.

A lighter and air freshner. Why you ask? Because this lovely combination causes the production of fire and lots of it. And in Rachel's hands it had potentional of becoming a weapon of mass alien destruction.

The fire turned out to be a welcoming present for the Garatron who was milliseconds away from jumping on the boat. The boat was powered up now and moving fast but not fast enough for the Leeran which followed in the water.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked myself just before the Leeran jumped on top of me and my head hit the hard wood of the deck.


	31. The Ambush

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 30: Tobias**

I heard Marco's head thud against the wooden deck of the 40 foot boat and from that point on I knew that this wasn't going to be a smooth ride.

The Leeran jumped passed me and went to the main controls of the ship, I chased after him not knowing what I would do once I caught up to him.

By the time I had reached him he had pulled out a bunch of important looking wires I could tell the blue one conrolled the engines because as soon as they were pulled out the ship made a remarkebly mechanical turn to the left.

I ran up to where Jake looked frantically for a solution to the sudden steer towards land where a Howler, Hork-Bajir, Andalite and Garartron waited.

Cassie's eyes were fixated on the black looming shape which flew roughly a hundred and twenty feet above our heads. Having morphed a Kelbrid I could tell that it was the ultimate flyer. Better than a Hawk. Even better than a fly and man can flies fly.

Despite the winds it was doing fine and would be closing in soon. I spent at least 7 or 8 years as a red-tailed hawk. A raptor. A predator was what I had become and from that I knew that feeling he was having.

It was like he was saying to us. "I'm gonna enjoy catching you."

We were about to crash into the the huge stone wall the aliens had jumped off. "What is wrong with this thing? Why won't it work?" Jake yelled trying to get control of the boat.

"There's no point the Leeran is on the boat. He took out the engines and he must have messed with the steering." Jake kicked the stall he was trying to steer in.

I could tell what he was thinking, he didn't have a plan for a situation like this.

**Don't move or we will kill them.** Cassie and I were stood together just behind Jake and we all turned around to see the Leeran with his tentacles wrapped around Marco's newly healed windpipe and the Kelbrid who had instead ambushed Rachel, his sharp shield next to her throat.

He kicked her the back and sent her sprawling across the floor. The boat began to scrape against the stone wall and out of nowhere the rest of the aliens jumped on. Marco stayed unconcious in the arms of the Leeran.

Jake found himself standing in front of the five foot not-so intimidating Howler but to people like us who have seen what it can do we stayed clear of any scruffle with a memory sharing playful killer like the Howler.

After kicking Rachel who landed on the floor in front of me the Kelbrid jumped on top of Cassie and held his shell close to her face.

I was powerless to stop them and but I helped up Rachel to find the Garatron speed right next to me. I'lltakeitfromhere,youpitifulhumansap!

The Hork Bajir kicked the deck's door in and there stood the three Andalites. There was the tactical and technical genius, Eriden. The beautiful tail-blade fighting Princess and then there was my uncle and my shorm, Ax.

Out of nowhere I saw a blur which came from behind me and stopped right in front of my throat. It was the Andalite that was in-charge of killing me.

The Hork-Bajir walked into the brightly lit area under the deck and in view of every one aliens and Animorphs alike kicked Ax in the stomach.

"AX!" Rachel screamed, until she was silenced by the posionous look given to her by her alien captor.

Ax went down hard but didn't even flinch his tail-blade. The Hork bajir swiped his arms past Eriden and Havana and they all did nothing knnowing the consequences. If they even lifted a finger once of us would die.

The hork-Bajir was about to drag Ax across but then, Ax stood himself and obediently walked out onto the deck in front of us.

The Hork-Bajir walked after him and with a grin only a Hork-Bajir can accomplish said "Things are going to get interesting."


	32. The Screams

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 31: Jake**

I awoke from the sound of a scream. My wife, Cassie an Animorph like me was about 10 feet away from me and beyond her stood Taylor. Taylor was looking straight at me and smiling.

Cassie was breathing heavily but then the screams erupted from her again, I could tell fronm her screams she was in unbearable pain. I looked around Taylor and then saw the source of the pain. The Kelbrid stood at the end of the steel slab on which Cassie was lying on pushing a button.

"YOU BITCH! DO IT TO ME! WHAT YOU WANT TO DO, DO IT TO ME? SHE"LL DIE! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I turned to Tobias who was screaming his head off trying to save cassie but he was chained up like me and standing next to the Andalite.

"Knock him unconcious, Andalite! His screaming is giving me a headache where as when she screams it arouses me ,fills me with excitement." The button was pushed again and Cassie screamed, again more louder, clearly in undescriable agony.

FWAAAAAP!

Tobias was staring at Rachel just before he fell after being hit with the flat end of the Andalite's tail-blade. The Andalite next to him smiled mercifully at his handiwork.

Tobias described to me briefly about how he was tortured, although reluctant he wanted to give us information and he did. From the looks of it and how Tobias had described the pain Cassie wouldn't hold out much longer.

I looked around for a way out of the dark room but I couldn't see anything except for the dim light of a giant alien computer behind Taylor.

Marco was slumped on the floor tied with chains on a pillar like me and was being watched by the Leeran who eyed him greedily. He was awake but didn't say anything and was rubbing his throat and holding his head down as if he was ashamed.

Rachel was a wreck: she was hung by her wrists with chains a few feet above the ground. Her face was bruised but not that badly it almost seemed as if her wounds were caused by a human fist. The Garatron was speeding round the pillar and saying.

Canwekillhersoon,canibetheonetodoit!

The thought disturbed me and then I realized there was only one human present who could have done this. Taylor was more merciless than I thought. She seemed to have a passionate hate towards us.

"Stop my Kelbrid pet. I don't want her dead but if she disturbs me again then…" She let the threat hang as she walked towards me, her eyes fixed on mine.

She walked towards me, an enemy, one who made me bubble up with hate. If I was a normal person and passed her by the street I would most definitely admire her sex appeal. But she was the enemy ans there was nothing pretty about that and what sickened me the most was that she was a voluntary controller.

Chapman had explained during planning that he worked for her and was an involuntary controller and from his time with her he gave us vital information. He told us what he knew about the experiments but he was hardly included in that area he was hired as a hunter working for Taylor getting her anything she needed.

She crouched down in front of me looking at the Howler standing next to me as she did.I looked towards Ax whose tail was in the grasp of the Hork Bajir.

"Jake. I don't know what you're trying to do but I can take a fair guess in saying that you and the others are trying to save the day. And I'm pretty sure that you being the fairly smart and responsible person you are have figured what I plan to do. That's why I'm going to have to kill all of you but before I do I'd like you to see the two people who have been helping me this whole time in creating my army. Meet Mrs. Robinette and Mr. Derven. They are much more important than Jared who I believe you have with you somewhere. Don't you worry we'll find him and then kill him for his insolence."


	33. The Guess

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 32: Cassie**

Being an Animoroph all these years has changed me. I used to avoid war wherever possible and now I'm stuck in my third one. Some how I knew things would escalate.

Taylor wouldn't be fulfilled just by our deaths, she wants to see the world rot. The world that once made her a being of stature and power, someone who was popular one moment and the next a hideous pitful human being.

The Sharing, front organization for the Yeerks back when we were young took her in and gave her power, gave her purpose and ever since then she's hated all of man-kind.

I breathed gasps of stale air while staring in front of me at Jake and Taylor. She mentioned two names: Mr. Derven and Mrs. Robinette.

The others probably would have realised who one of them were due to Taylor saying the names but even in my state of unbearable pain I understood exactly who they both were. Mrs Nora Robinette was a maths teacher at my school and a former controller and more importantly she was Marco's stepmum. I remember attending her wedding with the others.

Mr. Eli Derven was a celebrated scientist and for the past few years had excelled in research on different animals including Hork-Bajir and Andalites.

They walked past where I was lying down as if I didn't exist and stood obediently behind Taylor. Jake looked up and realised Nora was there and by the looks of it Marco too had realised. Taylor was still crouched but stood up and took interest in the staring going on between Marco and Nora.

"Oh this must be your stepson. Ironic isn't it." Taylor said as Nora walked over to Marco and crouched in front of him. Marco looked at Taylor and said "Is she a voluntary?"

"Marco. You be a good boy and give your father next time you see him in heaven."

SMAAAAAAAACK!

Nora slapped Marco across his face with the back of her hand.

"Nora is involuntary. She is too weak of a human being, we only needed her assistance in mathematical conduct. Along with Mr. Derven's scientific knowledge and a million followers we have done the impossible. We have made our bio-engineered creations and enough to swarm the major countries of the world."

Mr. Derven cleared his throat and continued.

"Within a month the whole world would be under attack. After almost a decade of preparation and planning we have the desired amount of super powered aliens we need to launch our attack and when the world is weakening…"

Taylor laughed like a deranged asylum woman. "WE"LL DESTROY THE SURVIVORS!"

Tobias and Rachel had revived a few minutes earlier and they including Ax were hanging onto every word she said. I could tell Rachel was uncomfortable hanging by her wrists any normal person would've broken their wrists by now but Rachel had an amazingly strong body.

"I was planning to kill all of you before although I must confess I'm going to let Cassie live." The pain from earlier was making my brain fuzzy and it still hurt immensely but I tried to concentrate after I heard what she said.

"You see Cassie is the only one who can be of use. She knows exceptional first aid and knows as much as I do or maybe more about the different aliens that roam the galaxies. She is able to understand how people think almost all of the time. There was I think only one case in which she was mislead."

Taylor turned around and walked over to where I was lying.

"David only got the better of you because in real he wasn't a worthy adversary. Being the pathetic rat that he was he always had some good in him. He would never become fully good or fully evil. You just placed your guess on good."


	34. The Shriek

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 33: Rachel**

"She's Crazy!" I heard myself think. What would she achieve of destroying the world, of shattering the earth's popultion to the few survivors and then getting rid of them. It was evil, pure madness.

Taylor had clearly lost her mind she'd been awaiting this reunion with us for too long. For a chance to kill us and it seemed as if every fiber in her body desired to hate us.

This was all too personal for her. Wherever we were felt cold. I could feel the chily breeze wafting past but then I felt something else in the air.

Sleeping Gas! It was wafting through the air but none of the others had noticed not as soon as I had. I heard some noise like someone breaking a door open but my vision went fuzzy and the last thing I heard or felt was somone untying me and taking me away in their arms.

"I need to see my wife. Open the door!" I heard some vaguely familiar voice shout quite far away.

"Sir, we can't let you in. The gentleman who purchased the suite for her said she not be disturbed, she has to rest and let her blood flow." A squeaky woman's voice.

Another voice this time a older male said. "Cheryl. Do you reaslise who you are talking to? This is Tobias Fangor, one of the Animorphs."

The squeaky voiced woman named Cheryl gasped as if she'd made the biggest mistake of her life. "I didn't recognize. I was told he had the true form of a hawk."

"Yes that's true but 's true human appearance is that of the man standing in front of you. Now let him in." I sat up just as the door swung open revealing the tired yet affectionate face of Tobias. Cheryl was just behind him but the older man had dissapered.

"Rachel!" Tobias hurried over to the left side of the bed and pulled me into a warm hug.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! RACHEL BERENSON!" I covered my ears as soon as I heard the shriek and was preparing for another alien attack but it turned out to be Cheryl shaking all over seeming nervous yet exicited at the same time.

Tobias had let go of me and turned around to see Cheryl walking quickly towards us. Cheryl was skinny with light brown hair similar to Jake's and looked about the same age as me and Tobias.

"You're so awesome, Rachel. I think your smart and really brave for fighting the bad guys all the times. And I was just wondering you'd sign my checklist. I mean, as an autograph.

"Sure." I managed to blurt out. My mouth was dry. "You got a pen?" Cheryl nodded and then handed a swanky high class saying: Rutherford Ferries. Nothing's rougher and tougher!

So they were on a ferry. She handed over the checklist and on it I wrote: "You're awesome too, Cheryl. Then I signed it and handed it over. She left muttering to another collegue of hers. "She's a 100 times prettier in person. And her husband, Tobias the other Animorph ,not bad."

Tobias seemed suprised the whole time not saying one word. I smiled at the weirdness of it all when a wave of sadness drowned me in thoughts. Thoughts of what Taylor threatened to do. Tobias noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seemingly worried about my sudden change of mood. I shrugged it off. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

He smiled. "Yeah we got a lot of that to do once we meet up with the others. Havana, Eriden, Melissa and Chapman aren't exactly content with the idea of Jared being a prisoner on a boat full of inoocent people but now that I come to think of it. Jared hasn't talked since we first caught him."


	35. The Memory

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 34: Ax**

We were saved by Melissa, Havana, Eriden and Chapman. They had apparently gassed the building in which we were captured and from then on they had transported us safely on the ship that we were now on.

We were now heading to a school in France which held the Pemalite crystal. An unusual place for it to be but still Eriden and Chapman had confirmed it.

After regaining conciousness and being briefed on the current situation by Chapman, Marco and Cassie made there way to the duty-free shop to obtain nutritional food for our journey to the school and so that they could get a newspaper which might announce any weird happenings like Hork-Bajir raiding a small country and causing the death toll to rise of the particular place.

Marco didn't attempt to be his usual humorous self but went with a more ressuring side of his personality to confront Cassie about the hideous torture she had beared with while we were in captivity of Taylor.

I walked behind Marco and Cassie and watched as Marco bagan to speak. "Tobias or Jake would probably be better at this but I wanted to see if you were doing okay after…"

Cassie stopped to a halt a few feet away from the 'duty-free' shop and faced Marco. "I was tortured by Taylor."

They both talked as if I weren't there and Marco looked away from Cassie's unreadable look.

"You shouldn't feel the need to console me, Marco. It's not your style and it doesn't matter that I got tortured as long as we win this war. It was painful, yes. It was so painful I screamed silently for death just to end the agony but it lasted for about five minutes and that's nothing compared to the hours of endless pain Tobias suffered the first time he meet her."

Marco nodded with what seemed like water creeping up past his eyes giving the effect that he was about to cry. "You shouldn't need to worry about me I'm not your responsibility and you have your own problems like the fact…"

He seemed before to be on the verge of tears but the water had stopped threstening to come out of his eyes. "That Nora my former stepmother is a controller again. Yeah you're right we all have our problems to deal with. I just wanted to be there for you like you've been there for me all those times."

Cassie smiled, put her hand round the back of Marco's neck and pulled him into a hug. After witnessing this I felt happy that I had stayed to help my friends.

We had grown so close that we took each other's burden as our own.

"So do you think we have a chance against her. Do you think the Pemalite Crystal will work?" Cassie asked Marco as they flicked through today's newspapers.

"I don't know, Taylor knows what she's doing and is a total psycho. But hey, were the Animorphs and we've taken down anyone who's gotten in our way so far. And like Rachel once said 'Earth's a tough neighburhood.'"

**If we stay together, we stay safe.** I said without realizing. Cassie and Marco looked up at me.

**Elfangor used to say this to me every time we were in trouble.** Cassie walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Elfangor was right." She said.

Marco put down the paper he was holding and looked at me. I stared gloomily at the cinnamon buns across the counter thinking about Elfangor and how not until we finished this war and get our morphing ability back would I be able to consume my favourite food.

Jake walked over into the shop. "Let's go. We're about to arrive."


	36. The School

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 35: Marco**

The school was really far away and by the time we got there it was like 5 in the morning. "I forgot how much of pain in the ass it was travelling in a car for hours upon hours."

The others ignored me, being tired themselves and lack of coffee didn't exactly help them. Melissa spared me a smile, though which was nice of her.

She had changed quite a lot ever since the war but there was still some noticable traits about her from her past self. She was still quite shy and aloof just exchanging short polite conversations but nothing too intense.

That smile of hers made me blush and smile goofily back but she didn't notice and went back to listen to Jake and Chapman who were explaining something. I switched from visual to audio.

"Marco, Tobias and Rachel will go search the first floor. Ax, Havana and Eriden will partrol the outside of the school and the grounds like the football pitch and tennis courts. Hedrick and Melissa will patrol the ground floor and Cassie and I will search the second floor and then just in case we'll check the roof."

Every one nodded curtly and they headed off in their different directions. Tobias was leaning against tour car and Rachel stood with her hands on her hips.

After a few seconds she literally yelled. "Now! Let's find that Crystal and get our selves some powers."

She walked off her blonde hair bobbing behind her as she walked like it always did. Tobias was just behind her and walking next to me and looking for any signs of the crystal.

"Come on hurry up Tobias. You too Marco." Rachel said while looking back quickly to show me an annoyed look.

While walking up the stairs to the first floor I sidled up next to him and said. "I now know who's wearing the pants in this marriage."

Tobias gave me a mischevious ansd quite rare smirk. He's a cool guy, who used to be a bit of a wimp in high school but after we became Animorphs and he sacrificed his life as a normal person he changed into one of the bravest people I have known.

"What did you say!" Rachel turned around in a tenth of a second. "Nothing. I… I'm just really happy to be spending time with my Bestest friends forever." I let out a girly shriek and put both my arms round Rachel and Tobias.

After searching in a few room's Rachel and I ended up in a room with a closet full of junk. I don't know where Tobias was but it was the perfect time to ask. "So Rachel. Why Tobias? Is it because his hair's so roughed up and sexy."

Rachel gave a hearty laugh and asked me the same thing except she swapped Tobias' name with Melissa's. "So you noticed." I said trying to act cool and not end up blushing.

"Are you kidding me, Marco? Everyone can tell you like her." I expected to hear it from Rachel but instead it came from Tobias who was stood up against the door.

"How can you tell?" I said looking at both of them. "A wise woman once made me realize it's the way you look at someone that shows how you feel about them."

"And who might this wise woman be?" Rachel asked standing up and putting her hands on her hips. It's what she always does.

"It's Naomi, your mother." Rachel and Tobias smiled at each other. "Okay. I'm outta here before you two start getting it on. I was about to leave when Tobias put his hand on my shoulder.

"What, you want me to watch?" Tobias ignored my lame attempt at a joke by shaking his head and pulling out a purple crystal out of his pocket.

"I just thought you might want to see this before you went looking for something right here in my hand." I grinned like an idiot and patted my buddy Tobias on the back.

Rachel got excited and ran into his arms. "Looks like we're getting our powers back, boys."


	37. The Jump

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 36: Tobias**

"Alright , let's get out of here before we run into Taylor's superbad superfreaks." Marco whispered before setting off down the moonlit corridor.

"Amen to that." I said. Rachel didn't say anything and we walked behind Marco up to the second floor where we would hopefully find Jake and Cassie.

"Damn! I spoke too soon." I heard him say before he turned to look at us, his eyes wide with something close to fear. I didn't blame him, these guys were tough and they meant business.

All three of us stared out the window and saw them there was a Hork Bajir against Eriden and Havana and Ax was barely surviving against the Andalite. The one I was supposed to be fighting. We watched as the Howler and Kelbrid shot at the ceiling of the school.

"Cassie and Jake!" Rachel said. They were the ones being shot at. "We have to help them."

Marco looked to his left as he said "But before that we need to help ourselves." The mind-reading Leeran had appeared.

"Okay any second now we will run into the Garatron so I want you two to go through this room and jump through the window down onto the grass field out back. I'll hold off the Leeran and the Garatron will follow you and then I can lock him in."

Rachel and I realized what would happen to Marco as soon as he said 'Leeran'. But at the same time the Garatron appeared at the end of the hallway.

"GO!" Marco shouted as we ran into the room. I grabbed Rachel's hand and then we jumped out the window without looking back.

WHAAAAAAAAAM!!!

Rachel and I landed in the field of grass with more than worry for Marco. We would probably end with major bruises and cuts and I for one was winded, but I think we would live.

We saw the Garatron standing there quite still looking out the window. He was to big to fit through the window and probably would've broken a leg if he followed us.

He didn't leave and just kept staring at us. This was a definite sign that Marco's plan had worked.

"That idiot! He's gonna get strangled by that stupid yellow frog." Rachel yelled.

I looked towards her. "He saved our lives, he's far from an idiot."

"Well, if being brave is going to kill him than he's an idiot." Rachel's cheeks went a lovely red ever since jumping out the window and her frustration just made them redder.

She was ranting obn about something, but to stop her I grabbed her cheeks in my hand and kissed her on her forehead.

"Don't worry Marco's smarter than he look. You know wel enough. Plus getting strangled by an angry yellow frog isn't his favourite pastime."

Rachel let out a small smile which made my heart melt and then I grabbed her hand and we set off to help the others.

That Andalite is supposed to be after me. I thoght to myself as we ran through the field, grass slapping our thighs as we got faster.


	38. The Fall

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 37: Jake**

"It's beautiful."

I said looking out at the view of the grounds. It was still quite dark and it was beginning to rain ever so lightly. Most people wouldn't have even noticed it. Cassie was holding my hand watching the view with me. The grass wavered in the wind and I saw Eriden, Havana and Ax patrolling the grounds and taking in the scenery just as much as we were.

Cassie and I had finished searching and were thinking about heading back to the handcuffed Jared in the car but I insisted we check the roof. There wasn't much place to stand seeing as it was about four metres wide where we were stood.

Cassie looked at me and began to speak.

"After all of this is over we should make Tom our first priority. We have to be good parents. Maybe after he grows up in a few years we could go somewhere on vacation. You, me and Tom. The others too if they wanted. We could go fishing somewhere by the sea with lots of animals."

I laughed lightly but then I felt the colour drain from my face. **Prince Jake! They are here.** I didn't need an expaltion. The bioengineered aliens were here ready for their third try at killing us.

I saw the Kelbrid fly low with the Howler on the gorund going the same speed. The Kelbrid looked ready to snag us off the top of the roof but the Howler called him down with just a look.

The Kelbrid popped down next to the Howler and with a look of pure excitement towards each other they pulled out a flechette gun each and pointing at both Cassie and I, they began to fire.

Cassie tripped over the edge and I grabbed for her arm fantically, it slipped out of my grip and I got her hand just in time, but the pain coming from my chest wound began shotting up my arm.

The flechettes sailed past harmlessly.

**Careful. Hork Bajir have many blades for their advantage. Aim for the neck Aximili, finish this Andalite clone before he finishes you.**

I heard this among other thought speak while I grabbed Cassie with my other hand to pull her up. I probably could have lifted her with some ahrd effort but with the pain of my chest crushed against force of my fall while grabbing Cassie only made me weaker.

I looked into her eyes and I knew exactly what she was thinking. Before I could react she grabbed my hand and set her self free I tried to resist but I was too weak. I saw her fall for a second eyes closed but then out of nowhere came the Kelbrid who swiped her out mid air, his four floppy arms around her chest. I was about to get up but then the pain began again and I decided to stay on the floor. The Howler just might be waiting for me.

Melissa and her father appeared just in time running down the hallway and then out into the open. The Kelbrid tried to fly away but Melissa lifted her shirt, pulled out a gun and with the aim of a professional and Chapman's timed help ("Now Melissa!") she shot the Kelbrid right on one of its stun horns. The Kelbrid was not guarding itself and the shot seemed to stun him.

He dropped Cassie but luckily he was near to the ground when he dropped her, she fell with a thud but sat up out of what seemed like pure adrenaline. Chapman ran over to help Cassie and the Kelbrid whizzing out of control straight into the concrete wall. The hit would have killed a human but the Kelbrid was just knocked unconcious.

Rachel and Tobias came from behind the grass field and ran over to where Melissa and Chapman were helping her up. They looked a bit roughed up but aprt from that they seemed fine.

The door to the 3rd floor opened with Marco there panting for breath. "Jake where are the others?" I pointed down over the edge of the school building. He nodded and then helped me down to the ground floor.

We walked out of the door into the narrow tunnel like pathway towards the others and saw Havana and Ax run past out of the way we were about to go. Melissa and Chapman weren't far behind helping Cassie run. Rachel and Tobias helped Marco by helping me.

"Where are they? They should be able to grab us easily." Marco turned towards me. "I took care of the Garatron and Leeran and we all saw the Kelbrid knocked out right Jakey boy?"

I nodded as the sunlight began to creep up. We made it out of the tunnel. **Jake. No need to worry Aximili and I trapped the Hork Bajir and Andalite by throwing a bookshelf onto them while they chased us up a couple of stairs.** We all heard the Howler's piercing scream and we knew he was the only one left.


	39. The Hirac Delest

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 38: Cassie**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** Ax and Havana were yelling in my brain. We all dropped to the floor our ears bleeding and writhed in agony for a few seconds until the Howler stopped.

"What happened? Wait where's Eriden?" Rachel said as she stood up. The rain was hard now and the sun was up. All in all, it was a weird combination of weather and surprisingly it was beautiful.

We stood outside on the gravel at the side of the school and saw what was the end of the tunnel. "Eriden! Come on let's get out while we can." I heard Jake say.

We saw Eriden rush into view at the mouth of the tunnel on the other side, the Howler at least a hundred feet away from us and 20 feet away from him. He closed the gate we had opened to get inside the school and locked it.

**I am the servant of my people.** The Howler looked from us to Eriden standing in front of him. "An Andalite." The Howler eyed Eriden and his bloody ears greedily as if he was a tasty meal.

None of us moved as we watched Eriden finish his ritual, the Howler doing the same. He was curious to see what he would do just like us. The ritual he performed in front of us was one an Andalite performed before death and we all knew it.

Yet no one, not the Howler, Havana, Ax, Jake or the others did anything. Eriden dropped a small device on the floor making me tense up. He kicked the device with the back of his hoof and it went skittering across the floor under the locked gate right into my hands. Eriden spoke suddenly, a change from his calm voice while performing the ritual.

**Now go. The tracker is with you, set up to the co-ordinates of the Yeerks base. I will rid the world of these… Abominations.** The Howler began to walk up to Eriden slowly, enjoying the confused and scared looks on some of our faces. "I will make your death slow and painful Andalite. Do not worry."

**Nothing is greater than protecting the ones you love, the ones you respect, the ones who cared.** If Andalites ever cried Havana would be one of them. She had known Eriden since he was little and they were like brother and sister.

Ax stayed silent, so did Tobias, Melissa, Chapman and Jake the rest of us just stood hopelessly confused at Eriden's sacrifice. **GO!!!**

That shook everyone out of their trance and before I knew it the were running out past the front grounds of the school. Ax pulled Havana with him and the rest of us ran along.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

The school exploded with balls of fire bursting out. None of them ever had a chance. **Eriden.** Havana wailed as Ax held her in his arms. We stood there staring sadly at the disentegrating school.

"He's a fighter. Just like you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled gently at Marco's surprisingly sentimental comment. "He was." She replied. We all walked back to the car no-one speaking.

I looked over at Jake walking beside Tobias, head hung. I could tell he was hurt by what had happened. He was tired of losing people to the war. We all were. "Don't beat yourself up over it, son. He died in battle, the way he would've wanted it."

Jake didn't angry what Hedrick Chapman had said. We all knew what he said was true. **Nothing is greater than protecting the ones you love, the ones you respect, the ones who cared. Eriden's Hirac Delest, his final meaningful words.**

None of us except had realized Eriden's Hirac Delest was what he had said. None of us except Ax and maybe Havana.

"Let's not let Eriden die in vain. His sacrifice is what has kept us alive and destroyed those aliens." Tobias said. I put my hand on Tobias's shoulder. "You're right. He's saved us, so we can save the world."


	40. The Time Matrix

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 39: Rachel **

We didn't have to worry about the 6 aliens trying to kill us, all thanks to Eriden. In low spirits the rest of us stopped at a sleazy motel at the edge of Paris. We got rooms trying to share with at least one other person so if we got attacked by Taylor and more psychos we may have a chance of survival... or escape.

That's how paranoid we had gotten and the gesture was futile. But i personally think we were alright for the time being. Eriden had saved us and died a warrior.

I used to think that was the way to go but i'm beginning to think otherwise.

"Rachel?" Tobias said softly. I was lying next to him on the bed my head rested on his shoulder. I put my hand on his chest and looked at him. "I'll never be able to live without you. Never leave me."

My heart shattered into thousands of pieces. I wanted so much to tell him. "Tobias this is a war. Us against Taylor. Sacrifices will be made like every war and just like last time i have come to play my part."

I smiled and then kissed him on the cheek, rested my head on his chest. He was just about to say something when the ground started vibrating and in bursted Marco. "No time for loving, Bird Boy. We got trouble."

We took his word and Tobias and I jumped up him putting on shoes and a shirt and me pulling a pair of jeans over my nightshirt. We burst out of the room to see the others all of them staring at a bunch of kids and a young Andalite that had just appeared out of nowhere.

The motel was freely spaced with hardly any cars around so when these kids appeared out of nowhere we all had a big kind of fright on our hands. Plus they were 50ft back, it was pitch black tonight in Paris and the only light there was those orange nightlights here and there.

Chapman and Melissa out of nowhere took out their guns out and ran towards them. A few seconds later they walked back with the kids. and their suddenly behind them the moon came out of the sky and shone its light on none other than the Time Matrix.


	41. The Confusion

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 40: Ax**

The Time Matrix once known to be a myth amongst Andalites was in front of me. I had encountered the Time Matrix before along with my friends. That time we ha erased Visser Four off the face of the earth.

Chapman and Melissa seemed unthreatened while they walked back. Chapman was actually smiling, something believe that is rare with someone who's gone through what he has.

I studied the human children properly. Whithin seconds I realized who they were. The 'kids' as the others thought of them were quiet waiting for something to unfold. For us to say something first.

Two of the children were a mix between Cassie and Prince Jake where as another two, a girl and a boy looked just like Tobias and Rachel when they were this age.

There was one more human adolscent. He was of Hispanic descent like Marco yet he looked half-caucasian. The most intriguing of these six was the Andalite female. She was old enough to be a cadet and looked awfully like Havana.

Marco, Chapman and Melissa were quiet waiting for things to move further. Havana eyed the Andalite girl and Rachel, Tobias, Cassie and Prince Jake saw what they couldn't believe.

Prince Jake and the leader of the youths walked upto each other. "I'm Tom Berenson. Leader of the Morph Movement. And you must be Jake or should I say Dad."

Jake remained shocked so Tom spoke on. "This is Alan and Ella Fangor." He looked towards Tobias and Rachel stood next ot each other. "Your kids." I walked over to Prince Jake and his son. **Could you introduce the rest of your friends?**

He looked at me. "Of course War Prince Aximilli." I was suprised that he adressed me as War Prince. I have not recieved a honour this high before. "This is Katy my sister. Uncle Marco's son, Dennis and Val your daughter."

He became suddenly serious. "Jake, I mean Dad. This is confusing but i don't have much time." As Prince Jake listeened to his son, his daughter went to hug Cassie. Cassie gladly hugged back and they together walked back to us.

Meanwhile, I asked my 'daughter' a important quyestion in private thoughtspeak. Val, who is your mother? She replied cooly the only one of the kids not hurrying to nmeet their parents. **The Andalite behind you. Havana is my mother.**

I had the answer I needed. Dennis, Alan and Ella were talking to Tobias, Rachel and Marco. I heard Dennis say to Alan and Ella. "You're mom was hot." Rachel looked a bit afraid for a second but no one else noticed. Although I'm sure Dennis was smart being Marco's son he still mistakedly said 'was' where he should have said 'is'.

Marco asked Dennis. "So Denster what's your mom's name?" Dennis smiled as did Alan and Ella. Rachel and Tobias watched on interested. "My mom's Melissa, the lady standing over there." Dennis jumped up and waved. "Hey mom. It's me Dennis Marco's son." Melissa was more suprised than confused. She understood quite well what this meant.

I heard Tom say. "Come on Morphers. Let's go save the world." Dennis shook Marco's hand and gave Melissa a quick hug which she half-conciously gave back still shocked she ended up with Marco. Alan and Ella hugged their parents. Katy hugged Prince Jake and Cassie gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek. I heard Val say. **Goodbye father. Tell mother i said 'Hi'.**

With that they walked off back to the Time Matrix put their hands on it and dissapeared leaving us all confused, suprised and happy. Havana walked over to me.** She was our child wasn't she?**

I had no reason to lie. **Yes.**


	42. The Love

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 41: Marco **

I can't believe it. Melissa and me. It's unreal, totally awesome and a big coincidence.

Even more amazing was how today i met my son. All fourteen years of him. He was smart, funny and apprieciated how hot Rachel is. He was the fourteen year old version of me. He had brownish blonde hair and pale eyes like his mother.

We, the Animorphs were so astounded that our kids were the ones asking questions. We answered their questions and they were here for a measly five minutes.

I never learned why they were here with the Time Matrix or what battle morph he might have if he was a part of the 'Morph Movement' or even why he kept staring at Cassie's daughter Katy.

Jake and Cassie were in their room most likely discussing today's events in details. Jake said to us that he would tell us Tom's story in the morning. Ax and Havana went off somewhere probably thinking about Eriden's death and the arrival of the Morph Movement. It was me, Rachel and Tobias standing there. I sidled up next to Rachel who was seated on a bench with Tobias outside their room.

Tobias gazed at the stars almost in a dreamy state. He just saw his two twin babies in their teens. Alan and Ella were old enough to drive. "Nice Legs." I said. Rachel looked my way and said. "What?" Even though i was sure she knew what i was talking about.

"You know, when i walked in and you and Brad Pitt here were lying together." She mean stared me which suprisingly turned into a half-witted smile. "You should talk to Melissa. She must be confused. Don't waste your time flirting with me."

I nodded. "You are so wise sensei." I went to Melissa's room and knocked. Chapman opened the door. "Yes Marco." I turned into a babbling mess. "Uhh. I was... Just. Just, you know..."

He interrupted my shame. "She's in your room waiting for you." I smiled, Chapman had realized, the smart guy that he was. "Thanks." I was about to leave when he said. "You treat her right. Or you'll answer to me." I nodded and legged it out of there. I kept asking myself. Does she even like me?

She was sitting on the bed wearing the tight faded jeans and the loose 'Arctic Monkeys' T-shirt i saw her in earlier. "Hey." She said. "I needed to talk to you about us." She stood up itching closer. We were centimetres apart and she started to say something when i pulled a fast one and kissed her.

It lasted long and let me tell you it was romantic, i mean i'm not that type of guy but man i was so crazy in love right then. Our lips made a sound as we parted and i watched her open her eyes slowly either to say she loved it or smack me right in the face.

"I've never said this before so i'm just gonna throw it out there. I'm madly in love with you. I can't straight, i feel sweaty and everywhere i look i see you." I paused for a second watching her watch me her lucious pink lips shaping a confiding smile. "That wasn't too cheesy was it?" She laughed and said "No, it's the perfect amount of cheesy. And Marco, i feel the same way." I smiled out of relief and then she kissed me and it was love all over again.


	43. The Past

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 42: Tobias**

"Tom and the other kids have formed a team. Marco's son, my daughter, Ax's daughter and Rachel and Tobias' twins. Calling themselves the Morph Movement our children went back in time. I don't why, where or when in time. They didn't tell me. All i was told that we have to be strong to win this war. He didn't tell me whether we win against Taylor because he knew it would shift my focus. All i know is that our kids went on one hell of an adventure and still they made it back. That's enough for me."

We were all there standing in a waiting area for the boarding to Flight 8406 to L.A. Eriden's tracker said to head there to a large private company dealing with military ammunition. Jared was escorted by Ax given the promise he would lose his life if he tried to escape. That's where we were headed. The flight wasn't too long but it was still annoying because of the jet lag and the ear-popping.

Jake was relaxed even though Taylor ws still out there, he seemed to not be doubting himself which was good all of us. We all spent the night at a really swanky hotel just by the beach. I was too tired to swim but Marco wasn't, he even convinced Melissa to go with him. I heard they were in the same 'sailboat'. Rachel's words not mine. It was at least 2:00 in the morning and i had my hands rested behind my head looking up at the ceiling, Rachel sleep snoring soundly next to me.

The window was open and out of nowhere came a Red-tailed Hawk. It flew into the room and perched itself on the dresser on the far side of the room just like i would when visiting Rachel, but that was a long time ago. **Wake up Rachel and the others, I have an announcement.**

I sat up and pulled on a white vest. **Mom?** The Red tailed Hawk began to evolve into a weird mix of feathers, skin and bones. **Yes,it me Loren**. I turned over to Rachel and woke her up. "What's wrong?" she asked but she got her answer when she saw Loren standing there wearing an official Animorph suit just like the ones Menderash gave to us. Rachel pulled a night gown over her night shorts and night vest while i hugged my mother.

I sat my mother and down and offered her water. She seemed tired but was alert. She drank the water and Rachel arrived with the others all in an assortment of sleeping attire. "I've come here to give you info on something Eriden sent Erek a few days ago. She took out an andalite protable hologram projector and out it on the floor as we all circled around it. Eriden appeared in hologram form.  
**  
Parents of the Animorphs, i have a job for you. I cannot ask this of my firends because they already have enough problems. If i understand Taylor's logic well enough she will send her troops of Hork Bajir, Leeran and Howlers and the others out to different countries in a bid to conquer and destroy. I need each of you to individaually travel to the world's highest nations and most wealthy and developed countries to tell people of this news. They will trust you enough to be on high alert. I have video footage of certain findings of Taylor's experiment. You can use that as evidence. As I once heard Marco say "Live long and Prosper."**

The hologram dissapeared and the others remianed silent. Something we had all grown accustomed to. Marco smiled kindly to himself. "What does this mean for us?" Cassie asked no one in particular. Loren looked at us. "I'm just hear to inform you of our plans so that you know not to go crazy if you can't find us at Erek's home. We need to let each other know our plans."

Jake stepped forward and bagan to speak. "Tommorow morning we leave for the company with or without a plan. The longer we wait the more people could get hurt. I'm wide awake now but i... we need coffee if were going to come up with a plan before dawn." The others were tired but i could tell that they wanted this to end and this was the only way it was going to work.

**Before we start i have important information that relates to Tobias, Hedrick, Loren and Aximili**. I looked at Havana she was saddened by Eriden's death, wounded with grief but still she had the courage to fight on. "What's this about?" My mom spoke up. "You can tell us here, Havana. We have nothing to hide."

She hesitated then continued. **It's about your father and his past, Tobias. It's about Elfangor.**


	44. The Reports

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 43: Jake **  
**  
He came back to Earth with Loren but the Ellimist called him back. He new he was leaving behind a child and the one he truly loves. I loved Elfangor, but his hearts were set for you Loren.**

Tobias, Loren, Ax and Chapman were mostly involved in what Havana said but it made on an impact on all of us. Of how Elfangor's best friend became a Taxxon Nothlit one that i had met before. How he saved Chapman and Tobias's mom. How Alloran became Visser Three.  
**  
Elfangor never really liked you much, Hedrick. You were an adolescent at the time, most likely confused and aloof when he found you. The way you were described was evil, but Chapman, i believe Elfangor was wrong about this. You are not an evil man. The evil that has manifested within you, around you is to blame.**

Chapman thanked Havana with a generous smile. After hearing the story many of us pondered on the thought of this great war years before we were born. Hours later, Marco, Melissa and I were in a room with Jared who was tied up but not gagged. He hardly said anything ever since we captured him. Just sat there looking hopeless and gloomy.

Loren left saying that she was heading to Washington D.C to talk to the President about the current situation. Cassie and Tobias were out checking for any signs for alien activity in the city while Chapman, Ax and Rachel had left to get transport. And by transport i mean some cars that would survive some damage and wouldn't mind getting crashed. Yeah, the plan was that hectic. Havana entered the room.

**Any luck, Jake?** I looked up and put down the tracker Eriden gave us. "Sadly, no. The tracker tells us the information we already have but its not working properly. If it was we could find out information about what the place looks like and how to get in without getting caught so easily."

Melissa joined in. "We have a plan but it depends on what we're getting in to." Marco had been quite serious, a bit more than usual. He was either completely freaked out or he just worked out the problem.

"Jamming the signal. Taylor and her science people are jamming the signal meaning they know we are coming but when and how they don't."

I smiled on the inside. It was good to have smart people like Marco on our side. **Good, Marco. I will go and check the signal for other stations on Earth and hopefully i can find the frequency that is disrupting our signal.** WIth that she left and it was Me, Marco and Melissa.

"So you and Melissa. How'd that happen Marco?" I askd as we checked through data from the tracker. Melissa blushed just like she would when we were all kids and she was the shy one.

Marco wasn't suprised. "Who told you?" I laughed lightly. "Your Dad." I said looking at Melissa. She got up now half smiling half blushing, gave Marco a quick kiss on the cheek and muttered something about going to the bar down stairs.

As she left i sat down, my chest was beginning to hurt again. Bruised ribs weren't exactly helpful when trying to save the world from parsitic aliens. "You okay dude? Shall i put on some TV." I heard Marco say in a fake surfer accent. He switched on the TV and on the screen appeared Breaking News.

"We have severeal video footage of what seems like an alien attack. Countries form all over the world are under attack from such known alien races like Hork-Bajir, Andalites and the recently discovered Kelbrids. Other races less known and just heard of like Leerans, Garatrons and Howlers have appeared all around the world. The attack happened just 12 minutes ago and already over 3450,000 people have been estimated to be killed by these defected aliens. No one knows how or why the attack has begun also no idea of where they came from..."

A Howling noise was what we heard through the TV our ears bursting with pain. Marco jumped up and muted the TV and then the camera spun from the newswoman to a Howler running up to the camera. We heard screams then the screen went blank.

Marco looked at my horrified face and then i heard Jared speak for the first time in days. "You're screwed, fearless leader."


	45. The Army

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 44: Cassie**

"No sign of any trouble do you think we should just head home?" Tobias said.

I looked around once more at the crowded downtown L.A street where the sun was just starting to rise. People were commuting to work with a few school kids in uniforms and tourists taking in the great sight of the sunlight bouncing off the big skyscrapers.

"Let's go. It all looks calm anyway."

We got back in the car we were driving in when i saw it. Hundreds of people ran in horror down from the street before and into the street we were in. Behind them an alien army, Leerans hopping around strangling innocent humans, Hork-Bajirs slashing people into bits without a second thought and the Garatrons speedy as ever whipping people into submission.

Instinctively i ran towards the end of the street towards the people. They were dying, i told myself. I have to help them. "CASSIE! Wait!" Tobias grabbed me and pulled me into the car and we drove off.

I was angry. "Why did you stop me? WHY?" He looked at me almost upset or tired like i was of endless killing. "You were going to get yourself killed. What powers do we have to fight against that kind of army? What would happen to Tom, to your future child Katy? What would happen to Jake? I can't live without Rachel and Jake won't be able to live without you."

We awere out of safe for now but that didn't mean we were completely out of harm's way. The army would take over the whole city within the hour and we might as well be trapped.

We arrived at the hotel just as they were about to board up the hotel so to ensure the people's safety. We ran up to the hotel to find Jake, Marco, Ax, Havana, Chapman, Melissa, Rachel and Jared in the room the T.V on but with no signal so it showed the black and white flicker that you usually get.

"Cassie, Tobias!" Rachel ran and gave us both a hug and then i went over to Jake. I pulled him to the side and already the tears began to roll. "Jake. Its awful, the attack on downtown happened so quick, there was so many of them. People were dying. We have to do something." He held me and then wiped the tears off my face.

"We will Cassie. We're going to help these people." Marco walked over to us with a question. "It's good and all that you're alright and you're right about helping the people but how exactly are we going to get pass the army if we're trapped here."


	46. The Escapist

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 45: Rachel **

Chapman, Ax and Havana were the only ones missing from the room. Marco and Jake were sat on the bed. Marco seemed to be inpateint and Jake seemed angry with their current situation. Cassie and Tobias stood against the wall they too, were thinking.

I looked around the room my eyes crossed Melissa we looked at each other for a few seconds but then i turned away my eyes instead focusing on tied up Jared.

He was smiling for some reason i was unaware of and he seemed: hopeful. "Fools." I heard him mutter then out of nowhere he jumped up a knife glinting his hand. He dropped something as he ran past. I was so shocked i wasn't even able to stop him.

"Hey!" I heard Marco say before Jared punched him in the face. Marco hit the floor, Jared was suprisingly strong and swift for his demeanor. Jared kicked an oncoming Jake right in the chest and he fell.

Tobias was about to grab a fleeing Jared but then he noticed the tiny device on the floor. I was just behind Melissa who was behind Jared when behind the room exploded with Cassie falling through the air to hit the wall parralel to the door. Melissa took out her gun and the shots fired down the hall but it was too late Jared just got away in time.

Ever since the Yeerk Invasion all those years ago they had created hi-tech security to counter invasion this five star hotel that we resided in had that such security.

I called out to Melissa. "Melissa! We need to help the others. I need your help to move the debris!" She didn't reply so I followed her.

There was no way Jared was getting out of this place i thought to myself. People started coming out of their rooms looking for the source of explosion and noise and i grabbed one person in particular. An asian guy with glasses who i was sure i had seen before. "Help the other Animorphs, their in the Imperial Suite." He nodded and ran the other way towards the others.

I heard two gunshots. I reached Melissa who had a bloody Jared in the corner. Blood was seeping from his left forearm and his kneecap. He wouldn't be able to walk on that leg ver again. "Tell me something of use Jared. Did you ever meet my Dad while working for Taylor?"

He shaked his head left to right violently. "I don't know nothing, I swear." It was a really long corridor i was maybe 80 feet away from her but i still the words come clearly out of her mouth. "Wrong answer."

"MELISSA!" I yelled without thinking and before i knew it, i found myself running at her. "Don't get in the way Rachel? He's going to die and i'm going to do it."

I tackled her to the floor. "We never kill. The Animorphs never try to kill." She kicked me in the stomach and punched me in the face. The power was explosive, i'd never realized how strong Melissa had become. "I'm going to do this." She siad as she went in for one final punch but i grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back and pushed her against the wall.

"Listen to me. Melissa you don't want this on your concious." She aimed a kick to my shin turned around as i let go because of the pain from my shin and the she did something that proved she was good at gymnastic. As i ran towards her she did a back flip with her foot landed a neat kick under my chin as she spun. We both landed on the floor.

I was about to get up even though the pain in my face was killing me. I could see Melissa getting up when.

BANG! Jared dropped to the floor, gun in hand. The blood dripped from the side of his head to the floor. He was Dead.


	47. The Suprised

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 46: Ax**

Havana and I were in the lobby of the hotel assisting anyone who needed our help. All of the people in the hotel including the staff were in the main hall of the building sticking together in this state of panic. They too had heard and seen enough of what was happening.

Chapman was in front of us talking to the manager of the hotel, the discussion seemed to be a bit worrying on the manager's side although Chapman used a kind smile to ensure the manager that the hotel and the people inside would be alright. A few people were still getting their things together and coming downstairs so not everyone had arrived.

Chapman approached us when i heard a distinct sound of a bomb exploding not far away. Chapman turned around to the people of the hotel. "Stay here. No need to worry it's official Animorphs business." Havana and I were already galloping towards the noise. We reached the Imperial Suite where Prince Jake and the others were and from the end of the corridor i could clearly see Cassie lying unconcious debris scattered around her.

BANG! Another sound nearby, this time from a primitive 9mm handgun. **Havana, Chapman. Go help the others i will investigate the noise.** They hurried off and i made my way towards where i heard the gunshot. I turned into a corridor which had a dead end. Jared lay dead on the floor. Melissa stood clutching her arm and Rachel held her chin.  
**  
What is going on? Who killed Jared?** Melissa remianed quiet but Rachel answered my questions, "He did it himself. He set off a bomb upstairs and Melissa and I got out and chased him." **Melissa was about to kill him, wasn't she but you wouldn't let her, Rachel. That's why both of you are injured. You fought each other.**

Melissa looked up suprised. "How did you...?" She began to say when i gave her the answer.

**You and Rachel were friends before but the war tore you apart. Years later and your reunion has brought awkwardness because how much both of you have changed. Melissa you've become rash, abrasive and generally unemotional apart from your romantic endeavour with Marco. Everyone needs someone to love. Rachel, only you truly know what has changed with you. I sense the change but i'm not sure what it is.**

They both looked suprised now, suprised enough to not reply. **You should put aside your differences and the ways the war has changed you both. Become friends again. Who knows how much time we have left until the army attacks us. It won't be long until they figure a way into the hotel and then what happens then.** I made my way towards the Imperial Suite and Melissa and Rachel came with me.

Havana and Chapman were their along with a few other people. Cassie was concious and survived with minor cuts. Marco, Tobias and Jake were okay too. They were their and being treated by the medical staff of the hotel. Tobias was being bandaged on his sprained arm and Rachel went to him to see if he was alright. Melissa, too went towards Marco who was coughing violently while Jake lay panting his chest in pain. They were all okay.

**Melissa and Rachel had a fight. Melissa was planning to kill Jared and Rachel was trying to stop her when Jared solved the terrible problem by committing suicide. I tell you this so you know you're up to date and because you've probably noticed the bruises on Rachel's face and Melissa's arm.**

The others were quiet and accepted the news but with the same level of suprise as Melissa and Rachel did. **Now i hope you're all ready to get back our morphing powers.**


	48. The Race

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 47: Marco**

The minivan was set. A 12 seater car it was big enough for all of us to fit in. I luckily got the chance to drive after begging Jake. He was my best friend and i had to cash in my 'i owe you' cheque.

Rachel being herself was shotgun with Tobias, Cassie and Jake behind us. The third wave had Melissa and Chapman wedged between Ax and Havana who just managed to fit in after we folded some seats in.

The plan was to launch a suprise attack on the military base where Taylor was hiding out. But before we did that we had to make it across the city. "Let me just say something before we move forth with this suicidal most likely last mission of ours. I...I'm in love with you Rachel Berenson and i want the world to know. Ever since i first laid eyes on your beautiful face turning into a elephant have i been mesmerized. Will you leave Tobias and marry me?"

Rachel seemed a bit bored while i played my most likely final joke on the gang. They were all suprised but soon they'd be angry with my time wasting so i turned the engine on and switched into first gear when Rachel did the most unexpected thing ever: she kissed me.

She literally grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me straight on my hispanic lips and boy...was it good. I was reminded of why Rachel was Rachel the most beautiful, most popular, most hottest girl in all of the world.

I was fluid enough to start the car and take it back a few metres when Rachel, makeup covering her bruises perfectly said. "Like Marco said. It may be the last time we fight together so why not. I know he wanted it since the dawn of Animorphs." We smiled at each other and on the manager's signal i tore out of the front door busting past a bunch of astounded aliens looking at our minivan burst out of seemingly nowhere and speed past them.

They were so flabbergasted they didn't even chase after until it was too late and we were out of sight. We drove through the city past dead bodies, abandoned buildings and the general ruins of the city itself. We finally made it to the military base which was guarded by at least 2 of each species around the perimeter. As soon as they saw us speeding towards them they ran, flew and hopped towards our way and then that's when it got heavy. "Hang on folks, its gonna be a bumpy ride." I got a quick look from Cassie to which i replied. "I always wanted to say that."

We burst through the front doors of the building running over Hork-Bajirs and Leerans. Out of nowhere a lab in which we crashed. The others were disoriented but it wasn't the time for that. We all got out. "THERE DOWN THE CORRIDOR!" I heard Chapman yelled. We ran full out but the surviving aliens were behind us. "Catch." I heard Chapman say just before he was tackled by a Hork-Bajir. Jake caught the tracker and we raced ahead. No time to stop.

Melissa stopped to help her father, gunshots sounding. Rachel was next to be caught, she was grabbed by a Leeran. Ax and Havana covered their ears by the blinding pain of the Howler shriek and were grabbed by two quick Garatrons. Tobias was suprisingly in the lead now but we still had a bit of a run to go before we reached the morphing base where they had the Anti Morphing equipment if we could only get to there.

Tobias was sliced across the arm by an Andalite that appeared out of nowhere "Here." He siad to Cassie as he fell to the floor, pulled out the Pemalite Crystal and threw it to Cassie, she caught it and then it was Jake Cassie and me left. "Keep moving we need to go straight ahead from here on." Jake said when a Howler appeared behind us.

"Jake." It said as if his name was a curse. "Go Ahead, I'll take care of him. Go, Marco, take Cassie. Protect her." Jake ran towards the Howler with nothing but his fists. Cassie screamed out his name but i grabbed her name and ran towards our direction.

We finally arrived in the room full of medical experiments and half-baked ideas of world domination. I saw in the corner a purple machine. I ran up to it and without klnowing what i was doing i took the Pemalite Crystal from Cassie's hand and smashed it into the transparent chamber in the middle of the whole thing. A sort of gas released and while it happened in that one moment i felt strong again. The strength of a fullly grown vicious gorilla. My morph.

"We have our power." I said to Cassie as i saw myslf morphing almost subconciously into my battle morph. Cassie did the same. "We're back in business. So i think it's time to kick Yeerk butt."


	49. The Satisfaction

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 48: Tobias**  
**  
Get up, precious Animorph. Your the eye in the sky. Always looking over your fellow comrades. Well not anymore. You'll be lucky if you survive.**

FWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

A gash appeared across my face to accompany the one on my arm. The Andalite roared with laughter which rang in my ears. It infuriated me but i was no match against an Andalite. His tail flashed again and again and cuts appeared with precise accuracy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed out from a cut through my left thigh. **Yes. Scream. Beg for your life.** I felt strength in me suddenly like a dim light twisted to its highest potential. I crawled away behind a bunch of metal cases near the side. I thought to myself how much i would enjoy to impale one of his hearts on my Hork-Bajir blade and as i concentrated i found myself morphing.

It was amazing. The feeling of power ripping through my biceps. My height extending by at least a foot and the blades surrounding my body. **Pitful human has to crawl to where he thinks he's safe. I'm sorry but your mistaken...**

As the Andalite appeared from around the side he didn't epect a fully grown Hork-Bajir to dig its elbow through one of its hearts. **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

The Andalite screamed. Where the Andalite enjoyed my scream i hated his, it made me feel like a murderer. Just one more life scarificed in the never ending war. The Andalite slumped to the floor unconcious from blood loss and i made my way back to the lab. I was searching for someone in particular. I was looking for Taylor.

As i ran pass i saw a Grizzly Bear smack an unfortunate Leeran to the other side of the corridor and then fight off a Howler with the help of Ax and Havana. Gotta love Rachel's style i said to myself before entering an empty room.

There in the corner stood Nora and held rather uncomfartably by Marco in Gorilla morph. I looked behind me out in the corridor where i saw Cassie in wolf morph jump a Kelbrid. Half of the group were outside fighting off Taylor's army while the rest of us were in here.

Chapman held a gun to Dr. Eli Derven's head. I heard gunshots outside and turned around to see Melissa putting a bullet through a Hork-Bajir's leg. The door was big enough for an elephant to fit through but with the joint efforts of Cassie, Melissa, Rachel, Ax, Havana we were safe enough for now. The last two people i saw in the room was Jake in tiger morph questioning Taylor.

**Why did Jared kill himself, What secrets was he hiding? Answer me!** She smiled wearing her normal skirt and stylish sweater with sandals to match. **Jake. Let me talk to her.**

The tiger, gorilla and Chapman's heads all turned around to see me. **Don't let her get to you.** I heard Jake say in private thought speech.

I walked forward until i was only a few feet away from her 5 foot 7 inch frame. **Your attack failed. The world's major countries and goverments all knew of your attack at least 7 hours prior to it happening. You had no weapons. You thought your aliens were enough but you need weapons to win a war.**

Taylor smirked. **Doesn't matter, Tobias. As long as i get my hands on you and the Animorphs, i'll be satisfied. Think of the world as a bonus prize.**

That's when Taylor's cavalry arrived in the form arrived in the form of six super aliens. **Just like old times.** I said to myself.

And the fight begun.


	50. The Job

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 49: Jake**

This fight had to happen someday and today was that day. I could tell that these new aliens were strong, just as strong as the last bunch maybe even stronger but still we had to take them out, before they us. Every moment in our lives didn't matter unless we defeated these aliens. It would all be over unless we won.

**Havana go look for any remaining aliens around and elimnate them. Chapman, Melissa keep an eye on Taylor and the other two. Animorphs. You know your targets. Today we fight for freedom of our planet or we die.** It may have sounded dramatic but it was the truth. **FREE OR DIE!!!!!!!** I heard Marco yell as he smacked his gorilla chest with his fists. The six aliens stood in formation in front of us waiting for our first move savoring the tense atmosphere. I let loose a tremendous roar from my tiger morph and the fight begun.

A Gorilla jumped into battle with a Leeran. (Marco)

A wolf bared its teeth as it ran towards a weapon ready Kelbrid. (Cassie)

A Grizzly bear stood erect and ran for a speedy Garatron.(Rachel)

A Hork-Bajir used its elbow blade to block a Andalite's tail blade from lopping off its head. (Tobias)

An Andalite used the flat of his tail-blade to swipe at a Hork-Bajir's shoulder. (AX)

I jumped at the Howler but he was more than ready, he'd calculated his first three moves. I landed on the floor paws out without a Howler on the ground out in front of me. I swiveled my head to the right to find the Howler pulling out a fletchette gun. FLIT! FLIT! FLIT! FLIT! The last spray got me on the edge of my tail. I turned around and jumped this time again with my teeth bared instead of killer paws. He grabbed my head with amazing speed and ran me into a metal wall on the side of the huge corridor.

I tried scratching his hands off my head but he was adamant on giving me a huge headache. "I'm going to go slow. Make you feel every ounce of pain." Well its working i replied to myself. He let go and i dropped on the floor. He expected me not to get up for at least another few minutes but i focused all my strength getting up while he pulled out his wolverine like claws ready to impale me. I got up too quick for his reaction and closed my teeth around his black lava thigh and swung him as hard as i could hoping he didn't get a chance to stab me. I din't really think the attack through so in a moment of panic i let him go and he flew through the air to knock into the wall and fall to the ground.

As he was getting up quickly i tackled him again clawing everything in reach with the power of my paws and biting with my many assortments of teeth. The Howler managed to pull out a small dagger. I felt the pain felt the blood dripping but i was on a whole new level. I grabbed the Howler's unexpeting head my muth and with the power of my jaws i crunched and crushed with my teeth and just to seal the deal i twisted his head a few times hearing it snap in different places.

The Howler was dead and i would be soon if i didn't demorph soon. I began to demorph looking around for any danger. The corridor was empty with every fight between Animorph and alien moved to a different place.

I walked slowly towards where Taylor was. Job wasn't done yet.


	51. The Weak

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 50: Cassie**

His speed was amazing. As i dodged a swipe from his sharp shells i felt the wind on my fur. I had endurance on my side and sharp strong teeth but both of these were matched by the Kelbrid. Kelbrids can travel from million of miles without oxygen because they have a natural process to create oxygen and their shells are even sharper than my teeth.

I put energy into my jump and aimed at the Kelbrid. As i was in the air the Kebrid dodged and smacked me with the flat of his shell. This put me off as i landed and i fell instead of landing with my feet. I looked up to see the room in which Taylor was kept captive. I got up as the Kelbrid followed shells out. As i entered i noticed Marco entangled with Leeran both fighting to get rid of the other.

I would have helped him but i had my own battle to fight. I saw Melissa shaken yet standing rigid with a gun pointing at her father's head. I looked around quickly and found Eli Derven the doctor hugging the wall in fright, obviously not happy that all hell has broke loose. A portable Kandrona i overlooked stood in the corner of the big room. Nora lay on the floor dead, blood in a pool around her. Taylor was next to her whimpering silently because of the bullet shot in her kneecap.

"Melissa. Please... just do it. No, Melissa its me your father. You'd shoot your father. NOOOOO! KILL ME! NOW!!!"

If a wolf could cry i would. Chapman was infested again. A terrible fate only to be suffered twice. I heard him shouting as i stared at the Kelbrid. The Kelbrid teased me by staring back. Basically implying that whatever i did he would still beat me. I looked over at Marco still in battle with the Leeran.

I felt weak against the Kelbrid but then i thought of what Jake used to say to me. "Weak? Nah. We, Animorphs are the bravest, strongest and coolest species on Earth." Like Rachel said. "Earth's a tough neighbourhood." I felt strong all of a sudden. Not like when i received my powers but much deeper.

The Kelbrid choose my moments of silence to launch one of his shells at me like a deadly spinning guillotine. It came to me all of a sudden. I ran ahead and jumped in the air bouncing off the shell. It helped me land on the Kelbrid. I got him in his weak stomach as i landed. As soon as we were on the ground he took out his other shell and swiped at me. The first one i dodged but the second one got me in my stomach.

I moved out of the way knowing that the Kelbrid was no longer strong enough to get off the floor. I grabbed his hairy fly legs in my mouth and ripped them out. The Kelbrid screamed in pain but not for long.

The screaming stopped and i could breathe again. That was until i heard the dreaded gunshot.

BANG!


	52. The Underestimated

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 51: Rachel**

It was the worst pairing ever. Me and the Garatron. He was fast, too fast for me and not only that but he had weapons like his whip like tail and sleek body. I heard Jake roar and the Garatron sped past me. He turned back and ran round me so fast that all i saw was his faint blue outline. He was toying me and that was something that annoyed me deeply.

I looked to my left and saw Ax fighting the Hork Bajir and then i looked to my right and saw Tobias, my husband, the one i love fighting an Andalite. To me it seemed like the same fight was unfolding on each side. I was losing Oxygen!

The Garatron was running so fast i was losing the air needed to breathe. My eyes became dizzy and i fell to the floor. It wasn't fair i thought to myself lying there on the ground. I never got to see Alan or Ella grow up i never held Tobias' hand one last time and tell him that i loved him. I saw Alan and Ella all grown up, my children but the time with them was painfully short.

I was destined to die by the contract that me and the Ellimist made. After the fight was finished i would return back to where i was. I remembered nothing of where i was up there except that contract and how i died. I wasn't done fighting i told myself. I'm Rachel, the fearless warrior of the Animorphs the one whose specialty is kicking butt. My fight wasn't over.

The Garatron was fooling around slapping me in my face with his tail. I tried to bite his tail off but he was too quick. I had an idea all of a sudden he was releasing his tail from my face at certain intervals all i had to do was interrupt the pattern. I waited this time half a second and then bit down on anything i could.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard the Garatron scream as i ripped his tail off. It seemed to stop him running away. He tried anyway but his hurried running and lack of balance sent him crashing into a huge machine which seemed to have carried a life form before.

I walked over to him. His tail was bleeding profusely and his head was cut in places from his crash. Don't underestimate me, Speedster. The Garatron looked at his handiwork the cuts that covered my face. "Nexttime,human." He said, before losing consciousness.


	53. The Warrior

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequal to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 52: Ax**

Before the fight, among my wide array of thoughts. I thought of how i was paired with the Hork-Bajir where as Tobias was paired with the Andalite. It would be an easier fight for me but for Tobias, not so much. I was wrong in thinking this, these aliens, these 'freaks of nature' were stronger than they should be and they were all equally smart strong and cunning.

FWOOOOOOOSHHHHHH!

The elbow blade swiped exactly 3 millimeters away from my face. He was good, better than expected. I decided to do one thing as a measure of precaution. I completed the ritual of death. An Andalite must before dying complete this ritual and i was pretty sure i would leave this place dead or perfectly fine thanks to the Escafil devices morphing technology.

I dodged every swipe with terrifying effort. I was barely surviving. As i went on with the ritual i kept to fighting the Hork-Bajir. I went for his left leg after ducking from another swipe from his elbow blades but he simply turned his leg so that my hit was blocked by his knee blades. He gave me a quick grin or at least what i thought was a grin and he powered forward with his might swiping his pointy blades anywhere he could reach. I begged each of my muscles to work to their full extension as it was the only way i would have survived this torrent of blades.

We backed off of each other after my energy forced tail-blade and his two blades on his forearm disconnected with each other. "You fight well, pitiful Andalite scum. I'll kill you. The only way you can avoid that is if you kill me first."

I replied, ready to die. Accepting my fate as an Andalite warrior like my fellow Animorphs. **You too, Hork-Bajir. I just hope i win because we can't have you and others like you running around this planet. Earth is Animorphs territory. **With that we ran at each other both going in for the kill he jumped in the air his fore blades on his arm forming a cross. My death? Is that what it meant. **For you, Eriden. **I begged again once last time and my muscles moved me to the left. The Hork-Bajir landed but he wasn't fast enough. My tail-blade sliced his head off from the back and he fell to the metal floor with a cold thud.

I spoke to the Hork Bajir's dead body.

**Do not think of me as a killer. Think of me as a warrior, one always willing to protect the ones he loves. **


	54. The Killer

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequel to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 53: Marco**

The fight of the century was about to begin and for once i was ready. I still thought all of this was insane but for once in my life, i was ready for the fight, i was ready to put a whole world of pain on the Leeran. Boy was I wrong.

As soon as Jake began his roar the Leeran jumped 10 feet through the air and pinned me on the floor, but not before we tumbled and rolled into the massive lab room. I saw Havana run past to take any surviving aliens. As the Leeran attempted to strangle me with his tentacles, my gorilla eyes were turned towards Melissa. I saw Melissa with her gun pointed at Taylor. Chapman held Dr. Eli Derven and Nora next to her.

"No point in trying to run Taylor it's over." Melissa said with a almost weary face she took a quick look at Chapman's scarred face. Scars given to him from when he was infested. "I respectfully disagree, sweetheart. Look at Marco over there. He doesn't seem to be doing so good." Melissa looked at me and than came back to my senses just when i was becoming a bit light headed.

I saw Cassie run in thought the huge doors the Kelbrid behind her. They too would finish their fight here.

I head butted the Leeran but it was no use he simply squished a little and went back to strangling me. I drew back both my fists and together one from the left and one from the right i hit the Leeran straight in the face. He fell back and was getting ready when i heard something skid across the metal floor my way. A knife given by Chapman. I stabbed the Leeran in one of his vital organs and got up with difficulty. He had for the second time almost strangled me to death but i was my good old self back then and now i was in Gorilla morph.

It still hurt me just the same. Never underestimate a Leeran ever again, Marco. I thought to myself when i looked up. Taylor ran and Melissa pulled the trigger but it was too late. Taylor who had run behind Nora, my once stepmother condemned her to death. The bullet aimed for Taylor got to Nora because Taylor being the vindictive woman she was ran behind her and used her as a shield.

In the confusion, Melissa dropped the gun in horror. The doctor ran into the corner, to get away from the now intimidating Chapman and Taylor grabbed Chapman around the neck with one hand, the other hand grabbing his gun arm. She held her ear next to his and for a second i saw the filthy Yeerk crawl into Chapman's ear. I was about to run towards them but the Leeran jumped back on me seemingly still alive. Melissa picked up the gun and with precise aim shot Taylor in the kneecap. Taylor screamed in pain and fell down next to Nora's dead body.

As i fought with the determined Leeran i heard Chapman's transition from human to controller. One second he begged for death and the next he begged for life. As they shouted, screamed at each other i understood much more. I understood that sometime in the past Chapman and Melissa had planned this moment. If Chapman was ever infested again Melissa had to shoot him, kill him, free him. I finished off the Leeran but it was too late.

I heard. "I love you, Melissa. JUST SHOOT ME!!!" The first line was her father talking and so was the second. Its what he wanted. I began to demorph and looked towards Cassie who too was done with the Kelbrid. I walked over to Melissa. She stood with the gun still in her hands. As i was finished demorphing i walked over to her and held her in my arms.

"YOU'RE A KILLER!!!" I heard Taylor scream. Melissa was crying without realizing. I wiped her eyes and held her close. I fell in love with Melissa and now she needed me so i stayed. She slumped to the floor and i sat down with her.

Being me, I've always thought of looking at life as one big joke. But when it comes to this type of situation its really hard to see that way. Nora, Chapman both dead and now Melissa. Would she ever be the same? Where would we go from here?

Life really was one big joke and i... was the punchline.


	55. The Truth

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequel to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 54: Tobias**

This was the moment. The moment i would die. Out of pure luck i had taken out an Andalite when i first morphed but this was no ordinary Andalite. I stayed back out of range of his tail. He complied with my staying back but only for a few seconds. He ran forward towards me and then begun his attack. First he got me on my knee then he cut a groove in my right elbow blade and then while turning easily his third strike stopped right in front of my neck.

**I thought you would be more of a challenge, Tobias. Even if you are in Hork-Bajir morph. Have you ever heard of a Hork-Bajir defeating an Andalite in battle?** He laughed inside my head, the sound repulsive. **No wonder my Hork-Bajir comrade will lose to the Andalite.**

With one quick swipe he turned his tail blade from my neck to my arm. My right arm fell to the floor in a pool of blood. without realizing i heard myself yell in pain. **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

I fell to the floor myself the Andalite standing over me. **Never has an Andalite been defeated by a Hork-Bajir. **I felt fury electrify my whole body. I was going to kill this Andalite even if i had to die in the process. **Not until now. **I said. The Andalite looked at me slightly hysterical, as if i didn't mean what i said. In one quick move i jumped up and stabbed the Andalite in the face with the blades protruding from my head.

He hadn't reacted fast enough or he would have been able to slice my head off. He did however manage to bring his tail to stab me in the back. I pulled back and slumped onto the floor just like the Andalite. I demorphed quickly and layed on the ground not caring who was there. I was too tired. It may not look like it but wen a bird i tired enough it can lay down.

**Tobias!** I looked up to see Ax walking towards me. He looked tired, even more than me. Even his stalk eyes remained mobile. I got up and saw Marco arrive with Melissa lifted up in his arms. Cassie was behind him. "Where's Rachel and the others?" I asked to which Cassie shrugged. Rachel and Jake came jogging up with Havana. **We have to go, Taylor has set up a self destruct bomb inside this building set to go off in 2 minutes. She thinks some of you are still fighting and plans to kill you. **After Havana explained we all morphed. "What about Melissa?" Marco asked as he began morphing. **I will take her out of here. I'll leave now and you must too. It has been rewarding to fight alongside you Animorphs.**

Cassie helped Melissa onto Havana's back and then they galloped away. Cassie was a fast morpher so she was done when we were. I was already ready and i watched as the others morphed. **What happened to Chapman? Did he make it? **Jake asked. Everyone was silent until Marco began his thought speech.

**He was killed by Melissa. He was infested by Taylor's Yeerk and he had already agreed with Melissa that if he was ever infested he would rather die. **The rest of understood now why she was so quiet and Marco was carrying her. We flew out of there. We never knew what happened to Taylor but it was unlikely she would have made it out with what Cassie said was a busted kneecap. The military base exploded into pieces in the distance as we the Animorphs flew in our morphs.

We landed on one of those big brand business buildings in downtown Los Angeles and demorphed. We were tired of constant morphing so we decided to wait there and take a rest. As we sat there panting i looked down at the streets where now military operatives were fighting off the last of the aliens. We saw two brand new fighter planes speed past us going to help out. We still had to help the people of L.A, the people of the world with this big alien problem. Rachel stood up suddenly.

"I have to tell you something about me and the Ellimist." That got all of our interest. Rachel paused for a second looking the most upset i had ever seen her. She was on the verge of the tears. "I signed a deal with the Ellimist. If he let me help you fight the Kelbrids and Taylor and the drugged up aliens after i was done i'd have to go back. I'd have to die again."

I froze. It was the worst nightmare i could ever have. "You're kidding right? Rachel. Please, TELL ME YOUR LYING!" Rachel's tears began and that moment i knew this the truth. I fell to my knees not able to stand or fight or save the one i loved.


	56. The Goodbye

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequel to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Chapter 55: Jake**

Out of all the things that could happen, this was the worst imaginable. After spending those two years with Rachel alive and well i didn't see the bigger picture. How she was sometimes quiet and not as forceful. How she started thinking before fighting. She'd changed and did any of us notice. Tobias was on his knees his hands holding his face. He was breaking down. Would he be able to live without her? Would i be able to live without my cousin? We'd been through so much. I liked to believe that i stopped her from ever going over the edge. From ever crossing the line that you could never come back from.

I was the leader of this guerrilla band of warriors; the Animorphs. I had to stay strong. I was facing the setting sun that still bathed us all with warm light. I wiped tears out of my eyes and turned to face Rachel. She was crying but in silence as she looked around. "Rachel, why did you make the contract if you were going to have to leave us?" I waited for her answer. "Don't you understand Jake? The One had an army. You needed me. I came to help you, to see you all one last time. I did what I thought was right."

I felt like screaming, shouting, draining the energy from my voice by cursing the Ellimist. It was all a waste, Rachel sacrificed herself, her peace for the chance to help us, to see us one last time before a bittersweet end. "You did what you had to do. I would... have done the same." I looked around at the scenery and my fellow Animorphs, the ones i fought alongside, the ones i came to care for. My friends, my loved ones, my family were all here. Ax stood stunned by the news. He didn't know, neither did Tobias, neither did I.

"You knew didn't you? Both of you knew." Marco and Cassie who silently watched, waited for everything to unfold. Cassie stepped forward. "We knew." Marco put his hand through his hair wearily. "Cassie could tell the difference, being just Cassie. I just happened to walk in at the wrong moment." He smiled sadly as he finished talking looking down at the floor. Tobias was looking up, his face streaked with tears. "How long did you know?" Cassie too, was on the verge of tears. "HOW LONG!!!" I said losing control, this situation was too hard to deal with. But if i didn't who would.

"Ever since Katy and Tom arrived with the Time Matrix. We found out after that during the morning." I walked away from Rachel not able to look at her face. I didn't have the energy. **You are all selfish. I am ashamed to be one of you. **We all looked at Ax, until now he was quiet. 

**Rachel's sacrifice has helped us greatly and now when the time has come for acceptance of her fate you all are disbelieving. The Ellimist works in ways like this. He is not a religious God. He is not able to bring back the dead. He has offered us Rachel as a helping hand and now we act like fools when it is time for her to leave. Rachel has accepted her fate. And so should we.**

Ax walked up to Rachel and pulled into a hug. **Elfangor once said to me that the greatest of warriors are willing to accept their fate. I will miss you greatly as i have come to care for you deeply over these earth years. **Even while crying, Rachel managed a small laugh and returned Ax's hug. They separated and Rachel came to stand in front of us. Marco, Cassie, Tobias and I now stood in a rough line willing to hear what Rachel was about to say. Ax stood behind her, smiling his Andalite smile. Accepting her fate, like the warrior he is.

Rachel went to Marco and hugged him. "Do me a favor?" Marco nodded. "Don't ever change." Marco nodded again smiling. "Wouldn't dream of it. And just to let you know. You're going soft, Xena?" Rachel replied with total confidence. "Don't count on it."

Rachel walked up to Cassie hugging her and trying to stay away from tears. "Cassie. You know i will always love you. But there comes a time where the wall mart jeans come out of fashion. Just when I'm gone dress nice. We don't want Katy picking up after your style." Cassie nodded crying in happiness.

Rachel now went to Tobias. They held onto each other for a while and then they kissed for the last time. When they separated Tobias began to speak. "I'm going to stay human. From now on. I have a family to look after." Rachel hugged him again. "I love you."

She punched me on the arm playfully. "Take care of this band of misfits, okay cuz." I smiled. "You got it, cuz." With that I hugged her and as the sun began to set, she disappeared.


	57. Epilogue

It is so good to be back in the writing game. I do not own any thing related to Animorphs, K.A Applegate and all other things. This is the shortly awaited sequel to Animorphs 55: The End but i have displayed it as a Megamorphs book. Hope you like it!!

Thought Speak in **Bold.**

**Epilogue**

I was proud of them. The Animorphs had done what was asked of them. In a fortnight, the world was rid of the montrosities that Taylor had created. Crayak had played his hand and i had countered it. It cost the Animorphs the lives of those they held dear.

Cassie appeared to me as i had called to her. She was asleep and this was merely a dream designed so that i could communicate with her. "Ellimist?" Cassie whispered to the empty room devoid of colour in front of her. I appeared to her in the form of a humble humanoid. **You have done well, my child.** Cassie listened intently.

"Is she alright?" Cassie asked. "Is she happy?" I looked at her.

**She is fine. She is happy that you are well. **

"I worry about how the others will feel with her gone. Especially..."

**You need not worry, the Animorphs will be alright. The war is over. The fight is finished.**

Cassie smiled, happy to hear the end of all of the fighting. "Thank you for letting us spend that time with her." I looked at Cassie's solemn brown eyes.

**If i could, i would keep her alive. She is an important part of the game that Crayak played but sadly she has been used enough. As for the one you talk about he will be in for a suprise that i will let you figure out yourself.**

"If you ever need to talk, Ellimist. You know where to find me." Cassie said smiling kindly as always.

**Hopefully we do not have to meet again. Because with my arrival comes certain chaos. But as for the children. Katy, Ella, Alan, Tom, Dennis and Val. Their journey is just beginning.**


End file.
